


Aang, Sokka, and Katara are Awkward Turtleducks (Literally)

by SeleneMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is an Awkward Turtleduck, Animal Transformation, Don't have a prank war with a spirit guys, Gen, Katara is an Awkward Turtleduck, Season 1 GAang, Sokka is an awkward turtleduck, The Wani Crew (Muffinlance), This is all literal, Turtleducks, Zuko likes turtleducks, the day after the Waterbending Scroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: Aang, Sokka, and Katara should take more care in where they sleep. Now three little turtleducklings don't know what they are going to do.Fortunately, Prince Zuko has always liked turtleducks.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 703
Kudos: 1417
Collections: Top 10%





	1. A Spirit's Prank

It was the night after they escaped Zuko and the pirates. They hadn't gotten much sleep so they decided to land and make camp early. Sokka groaned about putting distance between them and Zuko but not as much as he could have. They were tired and they were on a flying bison. They could afford the delay if they got up early enough. They ate dried fruit and jerky (nuts for Aang), too exhausted to cook and Sokka too wary to start a fire.

If they had taken a moment to look around the clearing where they had landed they might have noticed that the grass was green as if it were spring, but just beyond it in the trees it turned the brown of winter. They might have noticed it had become overcast save for a little patch of sky above them. They might have noticed that they could not hear the gurgling spring just beyond the clearing that they had drawn their water from. But they did not. They missed the signs of a spirit and went to sleep there. Giving the mischievous spirit the perfect opportunity to pay the Avatar back for a prank he’d played on them a dozen lifetimes ago.

_Aang looked around the moonlit clearing as he heard the giggling._

_“Hello, Hito.” He took a deep breath, the cool night air filling lungs as a gust of wind swept through the grass._

_“Who’s Hito?” He asked. The giggling mounted._

_“You are!” The giggling voice insisted._

_“No, my name is Aang.” He argued._

_“Don't try to fool me, Hito. You look different but you are still Hito.” The being laughed._

_“Remember how you trapped me in a human meatsuit for half a century?”_

_"No." Aang answered honestly_

_“It was very funny." They chuckled. “I can take a joke.” Then the air became petulant. “But then you went and vanished when it was my turn!” Aang was starting to feel alarmed. “Now you’re back! and I finally get to play a prank on you!”_

_“Wait-!” Aang began._

Aang's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, only to immediately crash to the ground. Something was wrong. Aang tried to push himself to his feet but couldn't support himself on the feathers.

...Feathers?

Oh no. Aang tried to rearrange himself, standing, gingerly on webbed feet. He folded his wings and felt a shell. Oh spirits. He was a turtleduck.

“No! No! " Aang quacked, startling himself. He covered his beak with the fold of his wing. This couldn't be happening!

Then, it got worse.

“Aang?” It came in the form of a sleepy quack. “Why do you sound so funny?" Aang slowly turned and faced a pair of adolescent turtleducks. One snored and the other blinked at him sleepily. “Oh, a dream." She mumbled, noticing he was a turtleduck. She yawned and tucked her head under one wing.

That's right! The dream! Aang hopped forward.

“Spirit!” He called. “I'm very sorry for pranking you! Could you please turn us back now?”

No answer.

“Spirit!” He quacked. “Spirit, please?!”

“Keep it down.” Sokka mumbled. But unlike Katara he noticed the change in his voice and woke up immediately. “What?!” He somehow squawked rather than quacked. “What?!” He lifted his wing, his foot, his tail. Then he turned slowly. “Aang...”

“It wasn't my fault!” Aang wailed in a nasal drawn out quack.

“I'm a turtle bird!” Sokka shouted in a flurry of furious quacking.

“Duck.” Aang said.

“Watch your mouth!" Sokka snapped, glancing at his feathered little sister, who would no doubt blame him for Aang’s language.

“No, a duck We're turtleducks, You don't get them in the South Pole.” Aang explained.

“Why are we birds, Aang?!” Sokka exploded.

“Stop yelling at him.” Katara said, finally giving up on sleep. She got up and her eyes practically popped out over her bill as she realized she hadn't been dreaming. “Oh,” She quacked faintly.

“Yeah, oh.” Sokka snorted, which produced quite an interesting sound with a bill.

They stood in silence for a moment.

“I'm going to try to find the spirit!” Aang declared. He jumped up and immediately face planted. “Ow...” His bill hurt.

“Can't airbend?” Sokka sounded almost smug.

“I don’t know if it’s the new body or the curse.” He groaned trying to rub his ~~nose~~ bill and finding his wing tips didn't quite bend that way.

“What?!” Katara scuttled over to her water flask. She tried to pull the cork free. The wings failed, of course, and she could only drag it with her mouth. The flask was bigger than she was.

Momo landed in front of her, startling her back on to feathered bottom at his size. He was much bigger than any of them. Momo eyed her curiously, sniffing rapidly.

“Momo..." Sokka began nervously, tensed to defend his sister if their suddenly monstrous pet attacked.

Momo seemed to come to a conclusion. He took the flask and uncorked it for her.

“Thank you.” Katara said gratefully, She awkwardly lifted wings. The water failed to emerge from the flask. Katara moved again and again, using different positions, trying to make the water bend. "It's no good." She slumped defeated, wings brushing the ground. Usually she could at least move the water, though control could evade her.

Momo looked confused and went to dump the water on her head. “No! No! No! Momo!” Aang waddled hurriedly up to them. Momo stopped and hesitantly corked the flask. “Good lemur.” He cooed in a quack.

Appa groaned peering down at them. He was even more massive than usual. Like a towering unclimbable mountain. He huffed on them, very nearly sending them flying.

“At least we didn't unpack much.” Katara said glumly, looking at the two sleeping bags.

“You have to fix this!” Sokka turned on Aang, his wings fluttering as emphatically as his arms flailed.

“I know!” Aang shouted. “Just let me think!”

“Help me put these away.” Katara distracted Sokka, tugging the sleeping bag with her beak.

“How?” Sokka protested as Aang wandered away.

He settled on a slightly raised mound of grass covered earth and tried to meditate.

Meditation proved useless. Sokka and Katara’s squawking, quacking efforts were distracting. Momo and Appa's attempts to help equally so. But mostly, his body was wrong. When he tried to sink into his meditation he became aware of how his legs were tucked unnaturally under him, his stomach touching the ground. Wind ruffled the downy feathers on the top of his usually bare head. Aang got up and changed location. It didn't help.

This was all his fault. The spirit had been after him for some slight from a previous life. And he had gotten his friends caught up in it. Aang's head drooped, rather more than he expected with the longer neck of a turtle duckling.

Sokka looked over at Aang from where he perched on Appa’s saddle (which had reached with Momo and Appa's help). The brown markings on the smaller bird- duck, loosely mimicked his arrow tattoos. “What's he doing?” He quacked quietly down at Katara.

“Trying to get to the Spirit World, I expect.” She quacked back. They had gotten one of the sleeping bags into the saddle, it had taken an embarrassingly long time and Momo had done a lot of the work while Appa laid as flat as he could.

“Shouldn't he have gotten there by now?” Sokka complained.

“Last time was an accident. We don't know how long it will take.” Katara answered. Why wasn't she more concerned about this?! It was as if she had absolute faith that the _twelve year old_ would get them back to normal. Sokka was more skeptical, and a lot more worried.

Neither Aang nor Katara seemed to realize how vulnerable they had become. Turtleducks, from what he'd observed, didn't have it teeth, claws or venom. The shell was good but didn't help Sokka protect the other two. And they weren’t even fully grown! They couldn’t fly either. Sokka could jump and flap a few feet in the air, Katara was slightly less successful, and, judging by Aang's downy feathers and lack of flight feathers, Sokka suspected that the boy couldn't get off the ground at all.

Sokka was ~~scared~~ worried.

“Sokka! Let's get this last sleeping bag up.” Katara distracted him. Sokka jumped from Appa, flapping to break his fall. Keeping one eye on Aang in case he needed help.

As Katara was directing, Momo to secure the sleeping bags in the saddle (she had no idea how she was going to untangle the mess he'd made of the knots) when she spotted the smoke trail in the sky. “Aang!” She shouted. “Sokka!” She tried to point, gesturing with a sweeping wing. Sokka puffed his feathers defensively, probably unconsciously.

“It... could be a campfire?” Aang said hopefully, waddling to them as quickly as he could.

“That's not campfire smoke.” She said, staring at the line moving diagonally upwards. “Campfires don’t move. That's from a Fire Nation ship.”

“He's found us,” Sokka said darkly. “We have to go.”

“But...” Aang looked around the clearing helplessly. “I haven’t gotten the spirit to change us back yet!”

“Well, unless you can manage it in the next ten minutes we're going to have to find another way.” Sokka declared, eyes on the smoke. Katara could tell by the slump of feathery wings and head that he couldn't.

“Come on, Aang.” She said. Momo landed next to him and gently picked the turtle duckling up, climbing Appa to deposit him in the saddle

“You'll figure it out.” She assured him, draping a wing over his small form. “I know you will.”

“Hold on!” Sokka quacked. “Yip yip!”

The instant they moved away from the unseasonably warm clearing all three turtleducklings began shivering. Katara pulled Aang into her trying to keep him warm and Sokka manfully ignored it. But it wasn't more than five minutes before they were trying to pull out one of the sleeping bags. It would have been difficult to loosen the knots with thumbs, with beaks it was impossible, and Momo proved no more able to undo his own handy work than they were...

“We have to find some place, warm!” Katara cried wrapping around Aang. He was much worse off with uninsulated downy feathers than they were. He wasn't even able to talk anymore.

“What about Appa's fur?” Sokka suggested, looking around.

“We can't hold on to it and none of us seem able to fly.” Katara lamented. “We have to land! The higher we get the colder it is!”

“But Zuko!” Sokka protested.

“He's looking for the Avatar! Not three turtleducks!” Katara insisted. Sokka's eyes narrowed as he shivered.

“If we send Appa ahead he can draw them off.” He finally agreed. “He can come back for us once we've warmed up and found something to keep us warm on the trip.”

“Hear that, Appa?” Katara shouted. Appa lowed his agreement and began his descent.

Appa landed beside a small town and Momo brought them down to the ground. The lemur and the bison exchanged a look before Appa took off again. Katara was hurriedly building a nest for Aang. "In here.” She shoved the smallest turtle duckling inside and settled next to him. “You too, Sokka, Momo.” She ordered. “We can't do anything until he's warmed up.” Sokka was a man of action but he knew the dangers of the cold and the importance of warmth and body heat as well as anyone from the South Pole did. Warming the other two was the best thing he could do for them. He took Aang’s other side and Momo curled around them. Slowly, they stopped shivering, save the occasional errant shudder.

Aang woke to Momo's hiss and a large hand around his shell shoving him into a basket. Katara and Sokka went tumbling after him and a lid slammed down on the top.

“I got them!” A child's voice cheered.

“Ouch! This cat-bat is mean!” Another young voice cried. “It's going after you! Run Rifi!”

The basket bounced around violently and Aang ducked into his shell to avoid a concussion from the other two turtleducklings' carapaces as they were jostled by the sprint of their child captor.

“Ah! It’s got my hair!” The child shrieked, dropping the basket and spilling the turtleducklings out on the street.

Sokka popped out of his shell. “Serves you right, you brat!” He quacked indignantly. No one reacted to a talking turtleduckling. Aang realized they couldn’t understand them as he crept out of his shell. Some of the adults were trying to disentangle Momo from their young abductor. Some children were laughing. Others looked on in worry or amusement.

Then Aang saw him at the end of the street, golden eyes wide on the three turtleducklings, “What?”

Aang could barely hear him, because at that moment a gnarled hand far larger than the child's was reaching for him with the ominous rumble. “This will go well in my cooking pot.” A lick of flame separated them, causing the hungry man to jump back and Aang to scurry away... right into the waiting hands of the Fire Prince. Aang gasped and hid in his shell, but Zuko didn't hurt him. He was gently deposited back into the basket.

“No! Aang!” Katara shouted. “Hey! What are you-?!” A flailing Katara turtleduckling was set gently next to him. Aang hesitantly peeked out of his shell.

“Let go of my sister you-!” Sokka's battlecry was a flurry of quacks and Zuko hissed in pain, before the basket was set down.

“If your markings and age didn't tell me otherwise I’d say you were the mother.” He said wryly, over Sokka’s now muffled squawks. “Now let go of my ankle.” He said coaxingly. Sokka quacked in smothered indignation and then suddenly more clearly. “Hard to hold on to things if you are quacking.” He told him, putting the writhing turtleduck in the basket and putting the lid on top.

“Let us out and fight me, you coward!” Sokka shouted. Something outside the basket snarled.

“Momo!” Aang popped out of his shell, images of a charred Momo popping into his head. He couldn’t fight a firebender! “Momo! Don't fight him! Run!”

“Get Appa!" Katara urged in agreement. Aang thought he heard the lemur chirrup, as the commotion outside their basket died down and they were smoothly lifted.

Was it getting warmer?

“Kid! Where did you find the turtleducks?” Zuko shouted.

“The what?" The child called back sounding teary eyed.

“Turtleducks.” Zuko said impatiently "I've never seen them this far south, it's too cold for them and the little one shouldn't be away from its mother.”

“Edge of town.” The child sniffed. “But there wasn’t a mother. I thought the bigger ones were the parents.”

Zuko sighed, then the basket turned. Zuko spoke in a low voice. “Uncle, I'm going to see if there are any others. There's no way turtleducks will last long in this climate. Spirits only know how they got here.”

“Of course, Prince Zuko.” The old man said genially, Aang wondered if the prince was glaring.

“Ask around for the Avatar. And if the brat gives you trouble about the basket, pay for it.” Zuko began walking away, but the ride in the basket was smooth and almost gentle. The three inside the basket exchanged nervous looks.

“What do you think he's going to do with us?” Katara whispered.

“He's going to eat us.” Sokka said with horrified certainty.

“I don't think so.” Aang shook his head. “He sounded worried. He's going to see if there are other turtleducks because it's too cold.”

“Probably wants more meat.” Sokka said gravely.

“Sokka!” Katara hissed.

“It's what I would do.” He quacked back.

“Where's the mother?” Zuko muttered, causing them to fall silent. “They're quacking enough she should hear them.” Zuko walked a bit more then he put the basket down. Aang could hear him moving brush.

Sokka started launching himself at the side of the basket, trying to tip it over. "Come on! This might be our only chance!" Katara and Aang joined him. Aang was shivering again. As the basket was about to fall, Sokka crowing victory, something steadied it.

“Sorry.” Zuko said softly. Warmth began to suffuse the basket once more. “It seems like you're on your own...” A strange mournful note entered his voice as Sokka berated him with quacks that only Aang and Katara could understand. He lifted the basket again. "Let's warm you up a little more." He muttered, and the temperature increased farther. Aang relaxed slightly. Sokka continued his abuse of the prince as he carried them where ever he was going and Katara settled beside Aang.

It seemed they were in Zuko's care for the moment and they could only hope that he would prove kinder than he had in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a response to one of my comments from [AlexandriaPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaPaige/pseuds/AlexandriaPaige) when they said "Shape shifting shenanigans are fun in every form." When I read that, this just popped into my head. (They have [a fic on Zuko being turned into a cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994715/chapters/57720112).) 
> 
> Number of chapters subject to change. 
> 
> I know exactly where this is going so hopefully it will be updated often. But I can't promise right now.


	2. Habitat

The turtleducklings stiffened as they registered the footsteps change from dirt to metal. Zuko was climbing the gangplank of his ship.

“I guess he finally caught me.” Aang joked weakly.

“He doesn’t know it’s us.” Katara said, it was unclear if she was trying to comfort him or herself. Sokka was growling, but it sounded more weird than intimidating. Zuko moved through his ship, walking much more quietly than Aang would have expected. Given how loud the prince was he would have thought he stomped everywhere. He made a few stops, putting the basket down occasionally. At one point they smelled hay and bigger animals and Aang experienced a moment of terror, wondering if he was about to feed them to one of the komodo-rhinos they used as mounts. Thankfully, they left a few minutes later, the scent of hay following them.

Zuko closed a door behind him and sighed deeply. He put the basket down and they could hear things moving being moved around. There was a hollow clang of metal on metal and Aang flinched.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Katara leaned against him. “You said it yourself, he doesn’t seem to want to hurt us.”

“What do you think he’s doing out there?” Aang asked. Sokka opened his bill only to be quelled by a glare from his sister.

All three were dazzled when the lid was lifted again. Zuko partially obscured the light as he peered inside. He eyed Sokka suspiciously. “You’re going to bite me again, aren’t you?”

“You better believe it!” Sokka quacked aggressively. Zuko couldn’t understand the words but he clearly recognized the tone and glare. Instead of getting angry he sighed and reached in the basket. The prince winced when Sokka lunged at him and sank his beak into his wrist, doing his best to draw blood. Rather than fling Sokka away, the prince’s other hand came down and supported his body as he lifted Sokka. Katara nipped at the second hand, just a warning that she’d be as bad if anything happened to her brother.

This time Sokka was resolutely silent, determined that his quack would not release his grip. Zuko turned to a large metal tub and lowered Sokka into it. The turtleduckling loosely registered fabric under him as Zuko removed the hand supporting his body. He wasn’t letting this jerk go. The jerk was patting around for something out of his sight. Suddenly Sokka was assailed with the mouthwatering scent of bread.

“Come on…” Zuko coaxed, poking the side of his face with a piece of crust. “You know you want it.” He did. He really, _really_ did. They’d missed breakfast and that bread was _really_ appealing. But he’d have to let go of the jerkbender to eat it! Sokka shook his head back and forth, which would have torn Zuko’s skin if he ACTUALLY HAD TEETH. “Okay, now you’re just going to hurt yourself.” He put the crust down next to the turtleduckling and started trying to ease Sokka’s bill off his wrist. Sokka tried to keep his grip but Zuko just used his adjustments to loosen him more. When his wrist slipped free Sokka snapped at it again but the prince withdrew his hand too fast.

“Jerk!” Sokka quacked. Then he turned to the bread. “Katara! Aang! He’s feeding us!” Sokka tried to take a bite and found he couldn’t get through the bread, another reason he _needed teeth_. “This is the worst.” He muttered, trying to remember how birds ate. He started pecking the bread into crumbs.

“Yeah, that’s going to bruise.” Zuko commented, sounding almost approving as he inspected his wrist. Sokka glanced around the tub Zuko had put him in as he broke down the bread. There was a rough but warm red cloth on the bottom (cushioned by layers underneath it) and a rock radiating heat in the center. (His mom used to heat rocks on the fire and put them next to his bed when he was going to sleep to keep him warm. He hated Zuko for intruding on that memory.) There was also a bowl of water on one end of the tub.

“Okay! He’s picking me up!” Katara called nervously. A moment later Zuko placed her gently on the other side of the tub. He stroked the top of her head with a thumb.

“Good girl.” He praised. Katara bristled at the patronizing tone, but before she could express her discontent he was putting bread next to her and raising the fabric into a flimsy barrier. “Your brother seems like the type to be aggressive with food.” He spoke soothingly. (“Hey!” Sokka spluttered through a bill full of crumbs while Katara tried not to laugh.) “So I’ll do my best to feed you separately.” Zuko continued, oblivious. “But this will have to do for now.” He gave her head another soft pat, which was… weird. Then he turned back to the basket.

Aang wasn’t scared when Zuko picked him up this time. His hands were warm and he was very careful with the delicate turtleduckling. But unlike Katara and Sokka, Aang underwent a careful inspection. “Uh, guys…?” Aang said as the prince lifted a small wing to look under it and ran a finger down his shell. “What’s he doing?” Sokka jumped up, outraged.

“Put him down!” He squawked, ready to launch another assault on the prince. Zuko paid him no attention as he lifted Aang and ducked his head to examine his undershell and legs.

“I think you’re old enough to eat the same food as the other two.” He said, doubtfully. He lowered him back to chest level and poked his bill with a finger. Aang looked up at him in confusion. “Come on, bite it.” He urged, poking him again.

“You heard the man, bite him!” Sokka shouted, relaxing once it became clear Zuko was just trying to figure out Aang’s age. Aang hesitated, then, very gently, latched on to Zuko’s finger. Zuko frowned.

“Not very strong.” He muttered, easily pulling free. Aang opened his bill to object (he hadn’t realized it was a _strength_ test); but Zuko was already putting him next to Katara. He took out more bread but unlike Sokka and Katara’s, Zuko began crumbling it into crumbs that he piled next to Aang. An action that did not go unnoticed by Sokka.

“Aw, does the baby need his food cut up?” He cooed. Aang glared.

“I don’t know, Sokka. Do you?” Katara smirked. “How many times have you choked on that bread trying to scarf down a piece that was too big?” Aang laughed, then jumped when Zuko (deaf to their conversation) nudged him towards the bread crumbs. He looked up at him, golden eyes watching with concern, and began to peck at the crumbs. That seemed to satisfy the prince. He ran a finger down his back and withdrew.

“I didn’t see this coming.” Katara muttered, pecking apart her bread.

“Zuko seems… nice…” Aang agreed, delicately swallowing his pre-prepared crumbs.

“So he’s an animal lover.” Sokka scoffed, his beak full. “Doesn’t make him any less dangerous.” He swallowed and eyed them. “Don’t forget he’s the Prince of the Fire Nation, the same guys trying to take over the world.”

“Yeah, but-” Aang began.

“He’s been hunting you since he came out of the ice, Aang.” Sokka cut him off. “If he knew who we really were…” He let the sentence die ominously. Aang sighed and nodded.

“You’re right. I just…” He looked down at his pile of crumbs. “He seems nice.”

The door closed, startling them all. Sokka immediately jumped and flapped experimentally. If he could get out of the tub maybe they could find their way out of the room and then-

And then what? They’d been separated from Momo and Appa. They couldn’t fly. They could only walk as fast as a tiny baby turtleduck. It was too cold for them to survive outside. And, as much as Sokka hated to admit it, he couldn’t protect Aang or Katara from a _child_ never mind any of the predators out there.

Spirits. Was Zuko _actually_ their best option right now?

Sokka scowled. Best option or not he wanted to see the room in case they need to hide. He jumped and flapped desperately, barely clearing the edge of the tub. “Sokka?” Katara called. “What are you doing?”

“Getting the lay of the land.” He called back.

“Should we come?” Aang asked.

“I don’t think you two could make it over the edge, Aang.” Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang couldn’t fly and Katara couldn’t make it as high as he could. “Enjoy your meal.” Sokka began to explore the room. The Fire Nation banners made him want to gag. There was way too much red. He spotted a high thin window above a gaudy stylized mask of a… dragon, maybe? The window seemed like the only exit other than the door. Aside from the decorations on the walls (Sokka eyes the crossed swords with interest), the space was surprisingly spartan. The bed looked uncomfortable and had drawers built in underneath it. There was a desk with several open scrolls. A chest that hadn’t been closed properly (it looked like there were more scrolls in that too). There was a low table with four candles on it under the mask and that was it. Besides the tub he’d just escaped from, and an out of place bundle of hay beside it, that was everything in the Fire Nation Prince’s room.

Sokka moved around the room. There just weren’t many good places to hide, not even for something as small as a turtleduckling. Sokka tried to pull open the drawers under the bed to no avail. Maybe one of the ones on the desk? They were higher up. Aang couldn’t reach them… Sokka stiffened as he heard something outside, but before he could get back in the tub the door swung open, framing Zuko, whose arms were full of some kind of metal mesh and a long thin sheet of metal. The prince spotted him immediately.

“You don’t let anything stop you, do you?” Zuko walked in and closed the door with his foot. He knelt and put down the things he’d gathered. “I bet you’re going to attack me again too.” He sighed.

“Obviously.” Sokka did his best to smirk without lips. Zuko eyed him calculatingly and _moved_. Somehow the jerk went from his knees five feet away to an actual flip, grabbing Sokka around the shell with both hands at the apex while he was upside down, and landing holding him at arms-length.

“What was that?!” Sokka demanded in a flurry of quacks. He snapped at Zuko’s hands but they were just out of his reach. “Since when can you do that?!”

“Sokka?! What did he do?!” Katara shouted frantically, flapping accompanied her words.

“He jumped across the room like a freaking airbender and grabbed me while he was upside down!” Sokka yelled as Zuko lowered him back into the tub.

“Really?” Aang ran over to Zuko’s hand as Katara nipped at his fingers to encourage him to _let go of her brother already_. Aang earned a pat on his soft head for his interest before Zuko pulled away. Then he put a blanket over the top of the tub.

“Hey!” Sokka yelled as Zuko adjusted the blanket so there was a small opening at the top to let in light and air.

“It’s not going to be safe out here for a little while.” Zuko said calmly, as if in answer. “I can’t have you running around."

The turtleducks didn’t know what to make of the sounds that followed. In time the blanket was removed. Zuko looked down, his eyes focused on Sokka. “Are you going to make this difficult again?” He asked.

“You’d better believe it.” Sokka shot back, unintelligible to the prince.

“Sokka, he clearly isn’t going to hurt us. Not right now anyway.” Katara said. “Why don’t we just make it easier on all of us?”

“Make it easier?!” Sokka demanded in disbelief.

“Me first!” Aang was dying to know what Zuko had been doing and was eager to get out of the tub. He ran at Zuko’s warily descending hand and butted the fingers to get his attention while Sokka and Katara argued. Zuko blinked then his face softened.

“Okay, fuzzball, come check it out.” He lifted Aang despite Sokka’s angry spluttering and cradled him against his warm chest. Aang resisted the urge to snuggle against him (this was still _Zuko_ ). Then he turned and Aang saw what he’d been working on.

It was a mesh enclosure, tucked beside the door. The floor was covered in hay and wood chips except for the far corner. There was a small wooden box that might have been used to ship something once, but would comfortably fit the three turtleducklings. It had a door cut out and something fluffy pouring from it.

“You made that?” Aang asked. Prince Zuko, of course, didn’t answer. He stepped over the mesh into the enclosure and put Aang down in front of the box.

“It’s not quite done yet. The tub is going to be full of water right over there; once I’ve welded a ramp to it.” He gestured at the corner without hay. Talking more as a way to think than communicate. He frowned. “I’d prefer something more shallow, but there isn’t anything else wide enough.”

“It looks great, Zuko.” Aang explored the enclosure. The hay and woodchips did a good job warming up the floor and the soft stuff in the box was cotton (maybe from a pillow?) and another one of those nice heated rocks was inside it. Aang looked back up at Zuko, touched by the effort. Zuko was watching him with a more relaxed, content expression than he’d ever seen on him.

“Hey! Slowpoke! Get us out of here! You’d better not be doing anything to Aang!” Sokka broke the moment. Fond exasperation flickered across Zuko’s face as he glanced back at Sokka’s irate quaking.

“Aang? You okay?” Katara called.

“Yeah!” Aang shouted back. “This is way better than the tub! Don’t bite him, Sokka!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Zuko stood up and stepped over the mesh. He squatted beside the tub again. “Alright, who’s next?”

“Sokka, did you want to bite him or are you going to let all of us get on with our lives?” Katara asked, half mocking half teasing.

“Why am I the unreasonable one?! It’s Zuko!” Sokka snapped. “Hey! Watch the hands! That’s my sister!” Zuko straightened and turned, cupping Katara in both hands.

“Katara! Check it out!” Aang called, running around the enclosure. “He’s going to turn the tub into a little pond for us too!”

“That’s great, Aang.” She said as Zuko set her down. She ruffled her feathers a bit. “I mean, hopefully we won’t be here too long, but it’s nice in the meantime.” Aang deflated slightly as he remembered he needed to figure out how to turn them back.

“What are you doing?!” Zuko had gone back for Sokka and lifted the tub. He stepped over the mesh, taking care to avoid Aang and Katara. He walked over to an open space and knelt, leaning the tub on the ground. Then, as gently and slowly as possible, he tilted the tub onto its side. “Hey!” Sokka yelped as he slid against the wall of the tub along with the bedding. He stood, shaking out his feathers. “What the heck?!” He stomped out of the tub, shooting Zuko a dirty look.

“What? I should have let you attack me again?” Zuko scoffed, hefting the tub. “I don’t need another bruise from a baby turtleduck that thinks he’s an attack dog.”

“That’s it!” Sokka lunged. Zuko yanked his foot out of the way.

“Too slow.” He quipped, smile playing on his mouth. Sokka lunged for the other foot and Zuko did another improbable flip out of the enclosure, impossibly taking the tub with him.

“Wow! He’s really good!” Aang said admiringly. “I don’t think I’d be able to do that without airbending.”

“Don’t say that! He’s a jerk!” Sokka fumed. Katara was fussing with the cotton.

“This place isn’t that bad, all things considered.” She commented. “But I would be more comfortable if we had a way to escape.”

“On it.” Sokka immediately began scouting the enclosure with Aang following him like… well, like a turtleduckling.

Zuko had retreated to the other side of the room with the metal tub and a long strip of metal that was wide enough for two of the turtleducklings to walk up. He set the metal tub on the floor and then lined up one end of the metal.

Sparks started flying. The turtleducks looked over then turned away as whatever Zuko was doing became too bright. Aang thought he’d seen it once or twice in blacksmith shops when he visited the Fire Nation. “I think he’s making a ramp.” He told Sokka. “He mentioned that he was going to make a ramp so that we could reach the water.” Sokka huffed and went back to his search.

“We might be able to created a hole here.” He said, examining the corner where the mesh met the metal wall. “We’ll have to inspect it more closely when Prince Jerkface is out.”

“Okay.” Aang agreed. He glanced back at Zuko, whose sparks had stopped for a moment while he examined the seam between the tub and the ramp.

“There’s a few other weak points that we _might_ be able to exploit.” Sokka continued. “It’s pretty good for a rush job, but it’s definitely not built for turtleducks with human intelligence.” A turtleduck shouldn’t be able to look that smug.

Katara wasn’t sure what to expect when Zuko left with the newly modified tub and returned with it filled with water (some of which had slopped down his front to Sokka’s delighted amusement). She’d been a turtleduck all day, but she hadn’t swum yet. Zuko entered the enclosure, a bit of water spilled and fell right on Sokka (who was creeping up to harass the prince once he’d put it down). Katara had to bite back a laugh at her bedraggled startled brother, Aang had no such compunctions. So while an indignant Sokka started chasing him, Katara approached Zuko and the tub. Zuko was adjusting it so that the ramp faced them. He was rolling up one sleeve and when he saw her the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He put his hand in his pocket and sprinkled a bit of bread up the ramp to the top of the tub. Katara rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t blame him for thinking that she needed to be led. She was just a turtleduck after all. Katara walked up the ramp, very pointedly not eating the bread. Zuko canted his head curiously.

He had his other hand in the water when Katara reached the top. She was pleasantly surprised to find he’d also made a small metal dock that sat just over the water. It was a good place to sit and would probably make it easier to move between the water and the ramp. She walked out on to the dock and looked down at the water. She could see the bottom of the tub but it still seemed… deep. She looked up at Zuko.

“I’m heating it up for you.” He said encouragingly. It was the first time she had seen his scar this close and his eyes, damaged and whole, were actually crinkled in kindness instead of rage.

If she couldn’t work out how to swim in this new body, he’d save her from drowning.

Katara looked back at the water. Then stepped off the dock.

Instantly she melted in relief. She quacked and then blinked in surprise. Her legs had _hurt_. She hadn’t realized it, but carrying around that shell all day had been taxing. Now she was floating easily on the water. She treaded the water and was delighted by how far a single kick took her. What had they been doing _walking_ all day? Turtleducks were clearly built for water! (And maybe air, that had yet to be determined.) Katara did a lazy lap around the tub, ignoring Zuko’s arm (oh, but it was nice and warm over there, she’d have to make her way back). She clambered out of the water on to the dock to make sure she could. Zuko had made a good call on the dock, it made getting in and out _much_ easier. Katara swam back towards Zuko’s warmer water. Once she was next to him, letting her tired legs bask in the warmth Zuko reached out with an index finger and ran it down her head and back. It was a little less weird this time.

“Hey! Food!” Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka’s discovery.

“You should come on up.” She called. “The water’s amazing.” Tiny feet rang out against the metal ramp as Aang ran up in. He didn’t even hesitate before he leapt off of the edge of the dock in what would have been an impressive bellyflop in his original form.

“Wow! This _is_ amazing!” Aang swam in excited circles.

“Uh-huh. Be right there!” Sokka called through a clearly full bill. Katara internally smiled. Despite their new forms, somethings never changed. Aang’s energy and Sokka’s appetite were two things that never did. She looked up at Zuko again, warm eyes following Aang’s dizzying antics. It would be nice if Zuko’s kindness was a constant too.

It was too bad it wasn’t. Not if her past experiences with him was any indication. She set her bill and swam away from him and his warmth. Really. She should know better than to just forget who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one thing I do want to address is Sokka's aggressiveness. He is in an extremely vulnerable position. So he's doing what little dogs do. Acting like they are bigger dogs. He is powerless in the situation but he is trying to fight back. This will diminish as it becomes clearer to him that a) Zuko isn't going to hurt them (or let anything bad happen to them) and b) Zuko... isn't actually that bad. Sokka will take the longest to warm up to Zuko but once he does? Zuko has an attack turtleduck. 
> 
> (Weird fact. [Regular dogs exist in the Avatar universe.](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Dog) So do [ducks, according to the roast duck trivia section](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Roast_duck), which I wasn't looking at for any particular reason...) 
> 
> Finally, commenter [avaya29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaya29/pseuds/avaya29) let me know that they thought that turtleducks didn't have wings. I checked and was startled to discover that they were correct! Four legs! (Cuter than I expected.) I had always thought that the wings just folded just below the top of the shell and were kind of unnoticeable. I am keeping the wings though. Wings are part of Sokka escaping and I don't want to rewrite what I've already done...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Thank you to all of my wonderful commenters as well! 
> 
> (Also, [MuffinLance's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance) [Hanako](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322483) was absolutely the one who taught Zuko how to weld. I don't know how involved the crew will be in the story yet.)
> 
> I forgot to add! About the heated rock thing. When I was camping I woke up with two or three giant rocks in mine and my sister’s tent. I had assumed it was really windy that night and my dad had weighed down the tent. But when I asked him it turned out that my step-mother was worried that my sister and I were cold and heated the rocks on the fire then put them in our tent to keep it warm. This has always stuck with me as a way to keep warm that I’d never thought of and just a really considerate thing to do for someone. (My step-mother’s love language is acts of service. ❤️) And as I was thinking of ways Zuko kept the habitat warm it came to mind.


	3. He could be worse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang gets embarrassed. Zuko gets angry. And the turtleducklings overhear a conversation the GAang was never supposed to be privy to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning for feelings of powerlessness and fear.**
> 
> One of my lovely commenters said that they were very suddenly reminded of abusive relationships in this chapter. I hadn't realized but I kind of see it now and I know this is a kind of happy escape for people and I want you all to be safe. 
> 
> Basically there is a scene where Zuko is angry and Sokka is convinced that he is going to hurt them. Sokka is terrified and feels powerless. _Zuko does not harm them. Zuko **will not** harm them._ But if you are sensitive to that kind of thing you can skip from Katara saying someone was coming (after Aang and Sokka talk about making the exit) to Aang's POV (the next long break). 
> 
> (He doesn't yell at them either, but it's the first time they've seen Zuko angry in their new form so it's scary.)

Aang woke up in a pile of cotton, curled up against a cooling rock. Sokka was snoring and Katara had partially buried herself in the bedding. There was a gentle glow coming in from the opening. Aang stood up stiffly. He picked his way past the Water Tribe turtleducklings, careful not to wake them. He stumbled out of the box and stretched. The turtleduck body made it awkward and he had to work out new ways to stretch his wings and legs. Once he’d woken up a little more he looked around. Zuko was at his desk reading something. It was dark outside the window and the ship was moving. Aang went to the semi-obscured corner Katara had declared as the bathroom (it wasn’t ideal but the best they could do). Then he went over to the mesh and looked up at Zuko.

Strands had fallen out of his ponytail, which had drooped from its high position as the tie loosened throughout the day. Aang could only see his profile from the enclosure, the scarred side. Zuko sighed heavily and rubbed his good eye.

How late was it anyway? Aang thought he’d been sleeping for a while, so why was Zuko still up? Sokka would tell him to stop worrying about Zuko. But even if Aang tried to the fact was… Aang was bored. There just wasn’t much for a turtleduckling to do besides watch Zuko. He was curious about their “host” and he would admit that between his boredom and observations he was thinking more about Zuko than the other two. Katara was making sure that the enclosure met all their needs, Sokka was devising escapes, and Aang was trying to think up ways to turn them human again while avoiding spiraling into thoughts of how this was all his fault. Zuko watching (when he was here) was a helpful diversion.

But he wasn’t doing anything interesting right now and Aang was getting bored again (thoughts of spirits and Gyatso’s skeleton creeping in on the edges of his mind). He quacked to get Zuko’s attention. The prince turned to him and that at ease look softened his features again.

“Hey there, fuzzball.” He said quietly. Aang pressed his bill into the mesh and made his eyes big and (hopefully) cute. Zuko stood up and came over. He lifted Aang out of the enclosure (Yes! Lemur-puppy eyes remain undefeated!) and Aang practically melted as his hands steadily grew warmer. It was really hard to remember his fear of the Fire Prince when he made him feel so warm and cupped him in his hands more gently than Katara touched him when he was injured. “Your friends are sleeping, huh?” Zuko murmured, petting his head with one thumb. Aang blinked slowly. One of Zuko’s hands disappeared, shifting Aang slightly as he opened a drawer and pulled out a handkerchief. He arranged the cloth on the desk out of the way of the papers and scrolls. Aang pulled it and adjusted it until it was comfy. But then the hand started to retreat. Aang chased it; it was warmer than his handkerchief nest. Zuko chuckled soundlessly as Aang followed his hand, hurriedly pulling the scrolls out of his way.

It quickly became a game. Zuko rested his hand on the desktop, Aang ran at it and Zuko either pulled it away and rested it somewhere else or let Aang catch it and gave him a few congratulatory pats before he took his hand away again. Aang had no idea how giggling translated into quacks but he hoped it was cute because he was doing it a lot.

“Aang, what are you doing?” Aang tripped and was only saved from faceplanting because of his bill (which might actually be the turtleduck version of a faceplant). Zuko immediately scooped him up and checked him over. Aang looked over and saw Katara and Sokka staring at him. He was suddenly glad he was a turtleduck because if he was human he would be turning bright red.

“Uh, hi guys…” He mumbled, trying to ignore Zuko’s calming hands. Sokka blinked a few times and turned to Katara.

“This is really happening, right? I’m not just having a weird meat deprivation dream?”

“It’s not like this is the weirdest thing to happen today.” She pointed out.

Zuko noticed them and frowned. “Is your rock cold?” He lifted Aang up to eye level. “Is that what woke you all up?”

“No, it was that weird revision of ‘capture the Avatar’ you had going on.” Sokka replied drily.

“I was actually trying to catch him.” Aang corrected, because apparently he couldn’t help making an embarrassing situation worse. He was treated to an incredulous dual sibling stare. Aang was inadvertently saved from the judgmental looks by Zuko getting up, Aang still in his hands blocking him from view for a moment. Aang ducked his head, still embarrassed. A feeling that grew when he realized he was hiding his head behind Zuko’s fingers. Zuko, completely unaware, put Aang down next to them. He reached into the box and withdrew the rock. He held it tightly and the turtleducklings felt the air around them warm by several degrees. Zuko replaced the rock.

Katara nudged them to the warmed box. “Come on, back to bed.”

“Zuko is still up.” Sokka complained, even as he he trudged toward the sleeping box.

“Well, he shouldn’t be.” Katara said shortly. “Bed. Now.” Aang looked back in time to see an expression of fond amusement on Zuko’s face above them.

It was too much to hope that they would be human in the morning but Sokka was still disappointed when he woke up with webbed feet, feathers, and a shell. Sokka groaned and dragged himself out of the box. The strip of sky he could see through the window was that pre-dawn lightening purple-blue. His sleep schedule was all thrown off. He was realizing he needed more sleep as a turtleduckling. Zuko was asleep. Sokka was tempted to shout to wake him up but as he opened his bill he remembered Katara and Aang sleeping and reluctantly shut his mouth.

Sokka turned and made his way up the ramp and jumped into the tub for a morning swim. He yelped then stiffened, clenching his jaw. The water was _freezing_ compared to yesterday. But he wasn’t about to let that beat him. He did a few laps, his toes going numb. As he turned a new lap he saw Zuko had rolled over and was smiling at him. Sokka started. “Were you just watching me swim?!” He demanded. “That is _so creepy_!” Zuko sat up, his eyes automatically going to the narrow window, now pink with the rising sun.

Sokka got out of the tub and went back down the ram, shivering as he walked. Zuko noticed. He went into a drawer and removed a neatly folded towel. He held it tight against his chest for a moment as he moved over to the enclosure. Sokka eyed him warily, trying to stop his trembling and really regretting forcing himself to stay in the water.

Zuko towered over him. His hair looked even stupider down and loose than it did in that dumb ponytail. Sokka took a wary step back. Too late. The next thing he knew Zuko had scooped him up in the gloriously warm towel. It was all Sokka could do not to just relax into the folds of heated cloth. “What are you doing?!” He snapped.

“Shh…” Zuko soothed, as if his voice would do anything but enrage him. “It’s okay, just warming you up.”

“You didn’t warm up Aang with a towel!” Sokka shouted, muffled by the cloth. Though Aang had also never bitten him. Zuko rearranged the towel around him so his head was free. Sokka snapped at him, just to make a point, but Zuko had kept his body bundled up. He held him in the crook of his arm as he moved around. He opened a box beside the enclosure.

Bread and grain (no meat, but Sokka wasn’t sure if turtleducks could even eat delicious meat). Zuko grabbed a handful of grain and held it flat in his palm right in front of Sokka. Sokka looked between Zuko and the grain. “This is so demeaning.” He muttered. Then he started pecking up the grain, trying to peck the palm below a little harder than necessary.

“There you go, buddy.” Zuko murmered encouragingly. Sokka paused.

“I still don’t like you.” He informed Zuko. Zuko just tossed the grain in his palm expectantly to get his attention again. Sokka huffed, realizing he wasn’t going to be released until he’d finished his meal. He kept pecking until he’d finished. Zuko brushed the stray crumbs off his hand and scratched the top of his head. Sokka allowed it for half a second (because, good grief, he had not realized how itchy his scalp was until Zuko’s nail was gently scrapping against it) before he snapped at his fingers. Zuko skillfully evaded his beak and huffed something that sounded dangerously close to a laugh.

“Alright buddy, no more petting.” Zuko stepped into the enclosure. He put the still restrained (bundled) Sokka to one side as he reached into the tub. Sokka grumbled, struggling out of the confines of the towel. Zuko was keeping one eye on the turtleduckling while he heated the water for them.

Sokka’s head itched like crazy now that Zuko had relieved one spot. Just another reason the firebender was a massive jerk. Once free Sokka marched up to the mesh and started rubbing his head against it, trying to scratch his head. Zuko reached for him once and he snapped at his hand. Zuko shrugged and left the enclosure, tub heated, to get ready for the day. Sokka continued to fruitlessly rub his head. He missed his hands. He missed his nails. He wanted to stop the itching! He didn’t notice Zuko’s second approach until a finger hesitantly scratched the spot he was missing; and, defeated, Sokka allowed it. The relief prevented Sokka from attacking or pulling away from the hand, which was gaining confidence at the lack of resistance. Zuko seemed able to find all of the right spots, places that Sokka couldn’t reach with his stubby little feet: the hollow at the base of his skull, the place where the neck met his shell, under the chin. Sokka suddenly came to himself when he realized he had unknowingly relaxed under his ministrations.

He bit him.

Zuko sighed. “I can’t say I didn’t see this coming.” He said, trying to reclaim his index finger. Sokka pulled back. Zuko tilted his head. “I’ve never seen a turtleduck that likes tug-a-war.” He mused, pulling his finger. Sokka yanked it back. “I’ll have to figure out a toy.” Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko blinked and shook his head. “Uncle’s right. I should socialize more.” He muttered, using his other hand to detach Sokka.

Katara and Aang woke up shortly after that. Zuko fed them, carefully nudging Sokka away with his pointy toed boot. (“I’m not going to steal their food!” He yelled at him.) Then he heated up the rock in the box and another one he put at the base of the ramp. Once he’d taken care of them Zuko left.

Sokka immediately took charge. “Alright guys.” He marched over to the place where the mesh met the wall. “We just need to pry this back enough to get our shells through.” He said. “The mesh is pretty pliable so we should be able to handle it.” Katara moved forward to inspect the edges of the mesh.

“It looks a little sharp.” She said. Zuko had turned the edge out away from the interior of the enclosure, presumably for their own protection.

“Just don’t grab the pointy bits.” Sokka said dismissively. Katara and Aang looked unconvinced. Sokka grimaced and looked at the edges. Yeah, they were a little sharper than he thought. Sokka looked around for tools and his eyes immediately feel on the discarded towel. “We can use that!” He scurried over and pulled the towel towards them, leaving a clear drag mark in the hay and wood chips. He started shoving it up against the corner of the mesh and the wall using his bill, it felt so weird. “We can push instead of pull. And depending on how it looks we can use it to make it look like a nest to hide the hole.” If it wasn’t obvious they’d just take it away to avoid attracting attention.

Katara and Aang exchanged a glance, then they agreed.

“So… what are we doing once we get out?” Aang asked uncertainly, as they slowly bent each of the towel covered tines away from the wall. It was time consuming. The angle wasn’t great and only two of them could access the tines at a time. Despite the effort and time they’d only managed to push it enough to stick Sokka’s bill through, sideways.

“This isn’t about getting out or escaping.” Sokka took the moment to have a break. His bill hurt and he’d been using the front of his shell to ram the stiffer tines. “It’s about having an exit if we need one.” They had to escape eventually, they weren’t _pets_. Also, it would be good for an emergency. Personally, Sokka thought Aang was letting his guard down way too much around Zuko. Just because he wasn’t the monster they thought he was, didn’t mean he was safe. Better to have an exit prepared than to have to rush it when they were in actual danger.

“Guys, I hear someone coming this way.” Katara called from her post next to the door. The warning came too late.

The door flung open and a steaming prince stomped in. Sokka pushed Aang away from the corner and the two of them hurried to Katara. Sokka positioned himself in front of the others. This was the Zuko they _knew_. Tense and furious. His face pinched and his fists clenched. His whole body coiled, ready for action.

Sokka’s breath shook. They were completely at his mercy. Weak and defenseless. The _only_ thing Sokka could do that might _actually_ protect Katara and Aang was make himself a target.

He was terrified.

Zuko was going to kill him.

But he didn’t have a choice. Not if he was going to save Katara and Aang. And he couldn’t let Zuko hurt them.

But Zuko didn’t even look at them. He stomped straight to the dragon mask above the alter. With a sharp jerk he lit the candles. (Sokka flinched.) Zuko folded his legs under him and… just sat. He wasn’t moving. The only sound in the room was the prince’s harsh breathing and Sokka’s thundering heart.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, Zuko’s breathing evened. Katara and Aang gradually relaxed behind him. “What’s he doing?” Katara whispered.

“I think he’s meditating.” Aang sidled around him.

“Don’t!” Sokka barked, throwing his small wing open to block him. His eyes didn’t waver from Zuko.

“Look at the candles.” Aang insisted. Sokka’s eyes flickered to the candles. The flames grew and shrank regularly. Looked more like a firebending exercise to him.

“Get in the box.” Sokka hissed. It was a merger protection but if he didn’t notice them he wouldn’t hurt them.

“He’s not going to hurt us.” Aang argued. “He’s _meditating_.”

“Aang…” Sokka warned.

“It’s better safe than sorry.” Katara herded the smaller turtleduck to the box.

Sokka slowly backed up, not taking his eyes off Zuko until he reached the relative safety of the box.

Aang stuck next to the entrance of the box despite Sokka and Katara’s attempts to pull him back. The Southern Water Tribe didn’t practice meditation, at least not that he’d seen. The Earth Kingdom, with its extensive land and assortment of city-states, had a few areas where it was common, but none that he had visited since the ice. Zuko was the first person he’d seen who meditated in this era. It was unexpected but calming; and if his friends weren’t fluttering with paranoia and agitation behind him Aang would have joined him. He would have watched the flame growing and shrinking in time with Zuko’s breath and matched it.

Aang had always had an easier time meditating with someone else. Self guided meditation was a struggle. He hadn’t really been able to achieve a meditative state since his last session with Gyatso. Aang’s annoyance flared as Sokka tried to pull him deeper into the box. The only reason he didn’t snap and stomp out was because he didn’t want to interrupt Zuko with the fuss the other two would kick up.

Eventually there was a knock at the door. “Come in, Uncle.” Zuko called in a controlled voice. Katara and Sokka shuffled beside Aang to peer out at the room as the old man entered. He crossed the floor, stopping several feet behind Zuko.

“It was not an insult, Prince Zuko.” The candles flared higher.

“The crew doesn’t believe I can capture the Avatar.” Zuko said, his voice tight with suppressed emotion. The turtleducklings stiffened in their box.

“No, no.” His uncle flapped his hands dismissively. “Helmsman Kyo was merely expressing surprise at your restraint in your skirmishes with them.”

“Don’t patronize me, Uncle!” Zuko snapped sharply, his already tested patience beginning to fray and the candle flames leaping above his head. “Azula would already have him by now.”

“Yes, with third degree burns and his charred companions smoldering in a ditch somewhere.” His uncle muttered. Katara gasped. Aang swallowed. Sokka shifted as if ready to jump in front of them both. Zuko stiffened. The candle flames settled. “Zuko, avoiding collateral damage is not a weakness.”

“It’s keeping me from my goal.” Zuko growled.

“Compassion is honorable.” His uncle said firmly. “Do you really want to be like Azula?” Something in Zuko’s shoulders loosened slightly. He turned his head to look at his uncle out of the corner of his eye. “The road you have chosen is longer. But it is one that Azula or Zhao would never think to walk.” The old man continued. “It is a path that I have tried to tread and your mother’s favored route.”

“Was it-” Zuko caught himself and turned back to the candles. “Never mind.” The old man’s shoulders slumped.

“Yes, Prince Zuko.” He said, voice laden with sorrow. “It was a path that Lu Ten tried to walk as well.” Zuko’s head bowed.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Iroh.” He said softly. Iroh cleared his throat.

“No matter.” He recovered himself poorly. “You have paid a heavier price than most to walk this path. It is understandable that you might have doubts.”

Zuko was silent and still long enough for Iroh to begin to look around. His eyes fell on the enclosure and the turtleducklings peering out of the box. He smiled softly and Sokka immediately pulled the other two back farther in the box. “The waterbender and the boy are untrained. They are practically noncombatants.” Zuko said. “If I cannot subdue them without use of lethal force that is a failing of my training.”

“You are ready to begin the next advance set.” Iroh said. “I have time to teach you before my Pai Sho game with Helmsman Kyo.”

“I thought he wasn’t insulting me.” Zuko said drily.

“He wasn’t.” Iroh assured him.

“So why is he being punished?” Zuko stood up.

Iroh laughed. “Your sense of humor is improving, Prince Zuko.”

“I wasn’t joking.” Zuko allowed himself to be escorted out of the room. The candles going out as the door closed.

Silence surrounded them.

“You know,” Katara spoke slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually been burned by Zuko.”

“He kicked me off a ramp!” Sokka yelled.

“Into snow.” Katara said thoughtfully. Sokka spluttered.

“It _is_ kind of strange.” Aang added. “He does have a lot more training than the rest of us.” Aang might be the exception but he wasn’t trained to _fight_. He just was a really good bender. But… he’d been singed more by a grumpy Kuzon than his furious enemy. If anything, Zuko’s combative bending seemed more geared toward herding him than hurting him. Forcing him to dodge one direction or another. Never anything he couldn’t block or see coming.

It hadn’t really occurred to him before… but Zuko could be much worse than he was. “I hope we never meet this Azula person.” He mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of [MuffinLance's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance) [Helmsman Kyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322483) here!
> 
> So the stuff conversation. I wish I could give credit where it was due but I don't quite remember where I read an author's note or tumblr post of someone commenting on how unlikely it was that Zuko (between his bending and swords) couldn't captured disaster bender Katara and basically untrained Sokka. And that it was more likely that he was holding back. And... Yeah. Zuko didn't even hurt Zhao. I think he just doesn't like hurting people so... this conversation will be expanded on later if I can find a place for it. 
> 
> Katara has some middle sibling energy. 
> 
> **Scheduling thing** just wanted to let you guys know that updates might slow down. NaNoWriMo is coming up. But the good news is the project I plan to work on is a _long_ Avatar fanfiction (I have never done fanfic for NaNoWriMo before but this year is... hard. And I'll do my original novel during Camp NaNo.) You won't be getting daily updates because my goal is to write it all out and post consistantly... We'll see if that happens. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm excited! (And yeah, the other reason updates might slowdown is because I have to finish my costume.)
> 
> Also, can I just add, that we have officially reached the part of the story where it's kinda awkward that you are a turtleduck (and basically someone's pet) because I consider Zuko scratching Sokka's head to be a kind of intimate (platonic) thing that it totally normal to do with an actual turtleduck (or your cat or dog...) I'll be honest, I locked my cat out of my room while I was changing after I wrote some of this. Never felt the need to before.


	4. Preening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reflects on what they've learned today. The turtleducklings learn about preening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is stressful. My roommate had the TV on. I watched it for a second and then came to my room and hammered this out because I figured you might need some wholesomeness. Please forgive typos and length. I just think we need an updated cute thing tonight. (Except for the pirate part. Speaking of...)
> 
>  **Trigger warning for memories of creepy pirates.** It’s not in depth but two of the pirates creeped Katara out and she’s just remembering how Zuko handled the situation.

Sokka had lost his fear by the time Zuko returned. Or at least he’d lost enough of it to berate the prince for being late with their dinner. They’d stopped working on their exit an hour ago (the hole almost large enough for Aang to fit his head through). Katara insisted that they drag the towel into the box. Zuko wasn’t likely to take it back if he saw they liked it. Sokka and Aang didn’t seem to notice that Zuko was spoiling them, but Katara did and she could use it to their advantage.

Zuko hurried to pull off his armor, unable to understand Sokka’s demands for food and complaints about his delay, but clearly recognizing the tone. “Yes, I hear you.” Zuko assured him. “I’ll get you your meal in a minute. Just- ow!” Katara winced in sympathy as the armor pinched his finger. Sokka paused in his tirade to snicker.

“Sokka!” Katara scolded.

“It’s Zuko!” Sokka protested like that was an acceptable excuse. This morning it would have been. But Katara was realizing Zuko wasn’t exactly who they thought he was.

“He’s trying to feed us.” She said. “Have a little patience.” Zuko hadn’t even put his armor away properly, leaving it strewn across his bed, before he was pulling out grain and bread from the box next to the enclosure. Zuko stepped into the enclosure and put down a small pile of grain and a crust of bread. Sokka immediately attacked it but when Aang and Katara approached Zuko caught each of them up in his hands. Katara tensed, still not entirely comfortable with being picked up by the firebender that had attacked her village and her friends. Aang, on the other hand, was entirely content, his feathers puffing up like he was getting ready to settle and nest in his palm. Zuko put them both down and quickly put a larger pile of grain between them. Katara grimaced. She didn’t like being fed separately from Sokka, family meals were important, but Zuko was actually being quite responsible given her brother’s apparent aggressiveness. She’d fed two of the polar dogs the Tribe kept separate from the pack too. They were good dogs, but when it came to food they were dangerous to the others. Katara could understand how Zuko came to the conclusion that Sokka was the same.

Katara began to peck at the grain, but after a few bites she heard a giggle. She looked up. Instead of waiting for Zuko to tear up his bread Aang had climbed on to the prince’s knee and was conning Zuko into feeding him each scrap of bread by hand. _Spoiled._ Katara huffed. Really the two boys were going to be impossible to deal with once they were human and Zuko had gone back to chasing them.

The reminder left a sour taste in her mouth and she pecked at the grain to chase it away. She’d been thinking about what they’d learned all day. And it had changed her perception of her time as Zuko’s prisoner. It was somewhat less distressing to remember and she had realized a few things.

She hadn’t told Sokka or Aang much about her time tied to that tree. And she definitely didn’t tell them about how two of the pirates had made her feel intensely uncomfortable. She never spoke to them and, surrounded by Zuko’s crew, they’d never had the chance to speak to her. But the way they’d circled her. The way the shirtless one flexed like he was showing off and the other one watched her like a predator, smirking, scared her in a way her brother would never understand. Katara had counted her lucky stars when Zuko had demanded to know why they lingered when there was an entire forest to search. He’d singed the edge of the scroll to send them scurrying away into the woods.

After that he’d assigned a guard to watch her. A guard that she’d realized was a woman when she’d adjusted her helmet an hour later. And later Zuko flatly rejected the captain’s request for “the thief” as a “sign of good faith” because she was _his_ prisoner.

Katara had thought it was all luck. It hadn’t occurred to her until now that it might have been intentional. The loose ring of crew keeping her in but also keeping the pirates out. The female guard whose presence nearly put her at ease (at ease enough to focus on being a prisoner and ignore the pirates). Refusing to use her as a bargaining chip. She’d been Prince Zuko’s prisoner, but now it seemed possible he’d been protecting her that entire time.

_They are practically noncombatants._

Unbidden, a jarring thought rose to her mind. If Zuko had led the raid on their village, her mother might still be alive.

“Hey,” Katara was pulled from her thought as Sokka waddled to her. Aang was eating the grain next to her again. Katara was aware of Zuko warily watching her brother’s approach. Fortunately, Sokka ignored the grain and bread. “You alright?”

“Just thinking.” She answered, but instead of confiding her thoughts she asked “What do you think Appa and Momo are doing?” She was getting used to seeing the slight indication of a frown (or smile) in the down feathers around the bill.

“I don’t know.” Sokka ruffled his feathers. “I’ve never been totally clear on how smart those two are. They’re probably together since Appa was coming back for us but what they’ll do once they meet back up…” Sokka trailed off.

“Appa will figure something out.” Aang looked up confidently. “He’s my companion.” Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance. Neither of them sure exactly what that meant though Aang clearly felt the matter was settled and returned to his grain.

Sokka was distracted by the sound of metal against metal. He looked over and groaned. “Are you kidding me?!” Zuko had apparently decided that Sokka wasn’t a threat to them after all. He’d removed the swords from the wall and fallen into a stance that looked more natural and confident than his bending stances. “NO!” He shouted, jumping up and down. “You can’t be good at firebending _and_ swords!” Zuko moved fluidly, a faint yet confident smile touching the corner of his mouth.

Katara was reminded of the conversation they’d overheard again. As Zuko effortlessly practiced his various forms, lethal blades flashing in the lamp light, the truth of what they’d heard seemed more and more likely. Zuko really had been holding back.

Aang had started cheering Zuko and Sokka, fed up with the situation, was doing his best to mimic the prince, but sword forms weren’t exactly made for turtleduck bodies and Zuko was moving too rapidly between them for Sokka to get a good grasp of what he was doing. Especially while figuring out ways to translate the movements to his awkward limbs. Katara settled and watched them all in amusement. Given how the last three days had gone, this wasn’t so bad.

Zuko was staring at them with a furrowed brow. He’d come back from washing up, steam coming off his scalp and hair as he presumable firebended it dry somehow. And now he was looking at them. It wasn’t like it was _that_ weird for him to watch them. But they usually seemed to relax him. Now he looked, concerned. He walked over to the enclosure and reached down. Katara eyed the hands slowly reaching for her and decided to allow it. He picked her up and began running his fingers along the feathers at her neck. It actually felt… _really nice_. Like Gran-Gran brushing out her hair, gentle and soothing. “Why aren’t you preening each other?” He asked, rhetorically. He pinched one of her feathers and ran his nails down its length. Katara felt some of the stiffness in it relax. “You’ve got all of these pinfeathers.” He fretted, repeating the process. Katara could _feel_ her feathers getting softer. Was she supposed to be doing this? Sokka also had feathers like this though it seemed like Aang’s hadn’t grown in yet. Were they supposed to be doing it to each other?

It was so _awkward_ to use her mouth to clean herself (not to mention all of the other tasks she now needed to accomplish with her mouth). Then again it was pretty awkward for _Prince Zuko_ to be doing it too… or at least it should have been. But it was more like getting pampered at one of the spas Gran-Gran had told her about (they didn’t have anything like that in the South Pole anymore). Her feathers felt so _nice_ and the massage was relaxing. Katara’s blinking slowed as Zuko tended to her feathers. Then a dangling strand of hair drifted into her line of sight. Zuko had brought her close to his face so he could track down any pinfeathers he might have missed, rubbing the feathers around her neck as he searched. Which meant she was close enough to his shoulder to spot the tangles in his hair. She eyed them disapprovingly. She shifted in his palms trying to get closer. Zuko blinked and adjusted her, lowering her enough that she managed to scramble on to his shoulder. Zuko cursed under his breath, trying to steady her, but Katara already had her beak in the snarls, pulling them out and disentangling them. Zuko froze, then his shoulders began to minutely tremble in suppressed laughter.

“So you just needed a crash course? Is that it?” He asked as she worked to get rid of the knots. He winced on a bad knot, but with a bit of perseverance she got it free. “You’re a natural.” He complimented her, hands still steadying her on her shell. It was a bit patronizing, but… she’d take it.

“Katara! What are you doing?!” Sokka shouted. “Either bite him or get him to put you down!” Katara rolled her eyes and then an evil plan entered her mind. She pulled back and Zuko hesitantly pulled her away from his hair.

“You done?” He asked.

“With you.” She tried to smile as she looked down. Sokka froze. Zuko put her back down. “Your turn, Sokka!” Her older brother turned and fled with Katara hot on his heels.

“Stay away from me! I remember what happened the last time you did my hair!” He yelled.

“It’s not hair! It’s feathers!” She shouted back, laughter infecting her voice. “Get over here, Sokka! You’ve got pinfeathers!” Aang was laughing hysterically.

“NO!” The chase was abruptly cut short as Zuko caught him and lifted him carefully in the air, wrapped in the towel he’d used after his shower.

For the first time, Sokka didn’t try to bite him. Even as the prince rid him of those pesky pinfeathers. This one time it was better Zuko than his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to all of us. I don't know what's happening and I'm going to bed. (I did my civic duty day before yesterday.)
> 
> FYI Pinfeathers have this waxy protective substance around them to protect them. The wax has to be removed and once unfurled the feathers are warmer and more comfortable. (I have not done too much research on this, just minor internet searching and I've been watching a few videos of ducklings (other birds too) and turtles. They are cute.)


	5. Ribbons and Scrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to play with Sokka. Aang tries to play with Zuko. And Katara just wants Zuko to sleep.

Zuko was trying to coax Sokka into a game of tug-a-war with a bit of knotted hair ribbon and Sokka wasn’t having it. Katara and Aang might have been lulled into thinking that Zuko was harmless, but Sokka wouldn’t. Ever since the impromptu grooming session yesterday, Katara had willingly allowed Zuko to pick her up, despite Sokka’s warnings and objections. She’d even started fretting over his sleeping habits after Zuko had another late night and early morning. (What was he even working on?!) Aang had already been basking in the attention and games. So, _no_ Sokka was not playing with the ribbon like some kind of _pet_. One of them had to keep their wits about them and remember that this was the enemy, and it looked like it was going to have to be Sokka.

Zuko sighed as he dangled the ribbon in front of him. “Really? Not interested at all?” Sokka stood up, turned around, and sat back down. Katara and Aang splashed in the heated tub. Zuko had cleaned out the bathroom corner (seemingly perplexed by how localized it was, pushing around the hay and woodchips with his foot to look for more). He’d vanished to dispose of it and when he returned he’d tried playing with Sokka. Sokka wondered how long it would be before Aang noticed Zuko trying to play with him and join in. Couldn’t he focus on trying to turn them back?

Zuko gave up. He stepped out of the enclosure ( _finally_ ) and went to his desk. He tucked his hair ribbon in a drawer and started rummaging with papers. Sokka scoffed and began to patrol the enclosure, looking for anymore weak spots he might have missed. There weren’t any, but it kept him busy and alert. They’d been struggling to widen the hole today. Katara could get her head through but had scared them all when she’d gotten stuck. It took Aang and Sokka working together to free her (Aang had to climb up on Katara’s shell to access the mesh). After that Sokka had made a rule not to test the hole unless they could _comfortably_ fit. Aang and Katara had shakily agreed. There weren’t any notable weak spots outside that hole.

Paper crinkled and rustled obnoxiously loudly. Sokka shot a glare at Zuko adjusting a big- was that a map?! Annoyance forgotten, Sokka scurried up to the mesh, trying to get a good look at the Fire Nation map. He peered at it eagerly. A few towns he’d thought were Earth Kingdom were marked in red. There were some notations that he didn’t recognize but-

“Quit moving it!” Sokka snapped as the map was tilted away. Zuko startled and looked down at him. Sokka glared. Zuko uncertainly adjusted the map. Sokka shuffled to the left to get a better look. Zuko’s expression cleared.

“Do you like the picture, buddy?” He asked, turning it towards him. “It’s a little bit out of date.” Sokka’s eyes darted around the map. Were the blue marks Water Tribe sightings or battles? Who won? Zuko put the map on the desk.

“I wasn’t done looking at that!” Sokka burst out. Then jumped when Zuko stood up and started walking towards him. He wasn’t scared. He reminded himself fiercely. Zuko stooped and leaned over the mesh. He flattened his hand, palm up, next to Sokka, while the other gently herded the turtleduck towards it, offering plenty of escape routes that had to be intentional. Sokka eyed the hand. But the possibility of Fire Nation intel was too tempting and he’d never hurt Aang or Katara so it wasn’t a huge risk.

Sokka reluctantly stepped into the Fire Prince’s palm.

Zuko lifted him up carefully, the hand around his webbed feet cupped protectively while his free hand steadied him by the shell. Sokka stiffened when the hand under him disappeared but Zuko just brushed off his feet before putting him on his desk. Then he raised the map in front of them both. Sokka considered his situation as he gazed at the large map. Zuko liked talking to them, so… Sokka pecked a blue cross.

“That’s where the Water Tribe ambushed our ships.” Zuko explained as if the turtleduck were a child, just as Sokka hoped he would. “The sideways ones were navy ships and the upright ones were civilian and merchant ships.” He scowled slightly. Sokka blinked but shook off the realization that there were ‘civilian’ Fire Nation ships. (He ignored the reminder that they were people too and his tribe attacked them.)

He focused on the map. A few of the blue crosses were on route to the North Pole. Sokka grew excited, pacing before the map. If there were Water Tribe ships in the area they could run in to them. Maybe they’d be able to see their dad again! But… the blue crosses didn’t just indicate a Water Tribe ship. It indicated a Fire Nation ship too… Could he really justify taking Katara and Aang into Fire Nation waters, to travel along Fire Nation routes just on the off chance they’d run into their father? Sokka’s jaw, bill, tightened. He began committing the locations to memory. He’d make the decision either to avoid them or travel cautiously along side them later.

Zuko traced a route from the South Pole thoughtfully. He frowned when he reached Fire Nation controlled waters and moved away from it. Sokka pecked at another symbol on the shore of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko absently patted his shell. Sokka growled and pecked the symbol more forcefully. Zuko shifted the map away from him slightly. “If you keep doing that, I’ll have to put it away.” He scolded lightly.

“Then tell me what that symbol means!” Sokka quacked. Zuko, unable to understand his demand, did not comply. “Unbelievable.” Sokka growled. There was a knock at the door. Zuko turned to it, putting down the map and blocking Sokka’s line of sight.

“Enter!” Sokka noticed the Prince relax slightly when the door opened. “Uncle, any new sightings?”

“Some of the bison, none of the Avatar.” Iroh answered, closing the door behind him.

“He’ll be with him.” Zuko said confidently. His hand fell on Sokka’s shell and his thumb brushed the top of his soft head. Sokka scowled. “The bison is more than just a means of transportation to him.” He continued. “The Avatar’s animal companion have a complex connection to their Avatar.”

“Yes, he seems to be the type to be very attached to his pet.” Iroh agreed, coming close enough to see Sokka and give him a significant half smile. Zuko glared.

“That’s not what I said!” He snapped, a bit of the familiar Prince Zuko slipping out. “An Avatar animal companion is no _mere_ pet!”

“You tell him, Zuko!” Aang cheered from below. Sokka glanced over. Aang was at the edge of the enclosure, looking strangely vindicated by Zuko’s defense of Appa. Katara rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“Certainly, Prince Zuko.” Iroh said, indulgently. Zuko glowered at him. “Have you had any luck narrowing down the supposed passage between the North and South Pole?”

“No.” Zuko grumbled, turning back towards the map. He lifted his warm hand from Sokka to better examine the map. Sokka ignored the unpleasant chill at the absence. He was beginning to suspect that turtleducks were more cold blooded than the turtle-hybrids in the South Pole. “I think that you might be right about it not existing. But I don’t understand how else a Southern waterbender ended up with an engagement necklace from the Northern Water Tribe.”

“A _what_ necklace?!” Katara demanded.

“The young elephant wonders how the mountains came to surround the river. The elder elephant knows that the mountains were there first.” Iroh intoned.

“Uncle. Please. Speak plainly.” Zuko groaned in exasperation.

“Have you considered that the necklace came from before the Tribes lost contact with each other?” Iroh asked.

Zuko frowned. He reached into his desk and removed a small silk bag. He pulled a necklace that Sokka had seen almost every day of his life, first on his mother then on his sister.

“My necklace!” Katara cried as he examined it.

“It… does look like it could be pretty old.” Zuko scowled. “Which means I’ve been wasting my time looking for some hidden route that doesn’t exist!” He flung the map from his desk and Sokka used the opportunity to grab the dangling ribbon from his mother’s necklace and try to rip it out of his hand. “No! No tug-a-war with this, buddy!” Zuko’s fury quickly shifted to alarm. He grabbed the ribbon as close to Sokka’s mouth as he could. “This is _important_. Bad turtleduck!” It was the first time that he’d raised his voice at Sokka like that. But this was _his mother’s necklace, his **sister’s** necklace._ He had every right to-

Why was he feeling defensive over being called a ‘bad turtleduck’ by Prince Zuko?

Zuko gently pried the ribbon from his mouth and quickly tucked it back in the drawer. “That’s not yours!” Sokka shouted. Zuko made shushing noises as he deftly avoided Sokka’s snapping bill.

“It’s okay, buddy. I’ll find you another toy you’ll like.” He reassured him, speaking soothingly as he _completely_ missed the point.

“You are _such a jerk_!” Sokka snapped. Zuko offer him another hair ribbon. Sokka attacked his fingers. Zuko glanced around and tried a clean rag that he had ready to polish his swords. Sokka flapped at it angrily. Zuko sighed.

“Having some trouble?” Iroh asked in amusement.

“He’s fine.” Zuko said. “Just stubborn. Maybe if I find a fabric that’s closer to that ribbon’s texture he’ll like it better.”

“I want that necklace _back_!” Sokka shouted. Zuko lifted him up and brought him back to the enclosure, carefully setting him back inside. “Hey! Get back here!” Sokka demanded.

“He wouldn’t have let you keep it, Sokka.” Katara said, her wings slightly drooped. “Thanks for trying.”

“At least we know he’s taking good care of it.” Aang pointed out. Katara looked up and the feathers around her mouth moved slightly in an approximation of a smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Sokka huffed. “I _suppose_ not letting a turtleduck play with it is better in the long run.” He admitted, begrudgingly. “And it’s not like we’ll never see him again after we get turned back.”

“That’s the spirit!” Aang cheered, willfully ignoring the substance of what he was saying.

Zuko was trying to play with Sokka again. Aang didn’t know why he bothered. Sokka glared and turned his bill up at all of his attempts, no matter _how_ thoughtful they were. Aang, on the other hand, was happy to chase the brightly colored strips of cloth he’d dug up from somewhere. He gladly splashed around when Zuko was heating up their tub bringing a smile to his face. (While Sokka unsuccessfully tried to steal a knife from his boot.) Aang even got him to take a break from work by trying to grab his pen repeatedly after Zuko had caved to the lemur-puppy eyes and brought him to his desk again. So when Zuko tried to tempt Sokka with a bundle of dancing red feathers on a string and only received a quacked “Stop harassing me!” in response, Aang had no qualms about pouncing on the bundle and playing with it himself. Zuko turned his attention to Aang.

“Alright, fuzzball.” He smiled softly and bounced the feathers up and down. Aang tried to grab them and chased them when they were flicked away.

“Well, that’s… unusual.” Iroh’s perplexed voice came from the doorway.

“They seem to need more stimulation than other turtleducklings.” Zuko explained, dragging the feathers across the ground for Aang to stomp on. “I think it’s because they were separated from their mother.”

“Perhaps. They are certainly active.” Iroh came to stand beside the enclosure.

“Aang,” Sokka hissed. “Cut it out. You’re making them suspicious.”

“I think it would make them more suspicious if he suddenly stopped.” Katara commented.

“Besides,” Aang caught the feathers and threw them up in the air. “You heard him. He’s already got an explanation.” Zuko and Iroh had moved on to another topic. (Supplies? Money? Something boring.) But Sokka was still indignant. “Maybe if you two didn’t mess around so much, he wouldn’t have noticed!” He snapped.

“Yes, because constantly attacking someone about fifty times bigger than us is a much better idea.” Katara said drily.

“Hey!” Aang squawked as Zuko stepped out of the enclosure, taking the toy with him. “Hey! We weren’t done!” Sokka groaned and pulled into his shell.

“Sokka…” Katara knocked on his carapace with her bill. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding until the world makes sense again.” He groaned from inside the safety of his shell.

“You can’t stay in there forever.” Katara reminded him. Aang ignored them, futilely trying to catch Zuko’s attention again.

Katara woke up in the middle of the night. She didn’t really understand the way the transformation had affected their sleeping habits. They all seemed to be waking up at odd times. Aang, who was better at naps than they were, also began falling asleep at strange times. Katara disentangled herself from the other two. Sokka had spent their first night pulled tightly in his shell, now he was sprawled in the soft cotton. His snoring was made worse by the bedding and feathers.

When she stepped out of the box Katara frowned at the light still on at the desk. Zuko was a bigger danger to himself than them at this moment. She cleared her throat, immediately catching his attention.

“Do you have something in your throat?” He asked, dropping whatever he was doing to come over. He picked her up. Katara fixed him with her sharpest Gran Gran glare. “You should be in bed.” She informed him tartly. He felt her throat for obstructions. Katara sighed. Okay, new strategy.

When Zuko tried to put her down, she quacked. The doting prince lifted her back up. “Not ready to go back?” He cooed, endearing despite himself. “Want to stick with me?” Katara nodded. Zuko blinked. “First buddy, now you.” He muttered. “Either you three have spent way too much time around humans or I need more sleep.”

“You need more sleep.” Katara said. Zuko rubbed the top of her head. Katara’s eyes slowly closed as she stretched up into the gentle touch. Zuko carried her to his desk. She opened her eyes and quacked when he sat down. She stared pointedly at the bad. Zuko followed her gaze and hesitated.

“I guess I could let you sit there.” He said. “But don’t tell the other two. They’d probably go charging off the edge if I let them loose on there.” He stood up and crossed the room, putting her down on his pillow. She quacked again when he turned away. He turned back. “What?” She gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and went back to his desk.

“Oh no you don’t!” Katara leapt to her feet, quacking up a storm.

Zuko whipped around, his eyes wide. He relaxed at her shout-quacking at him from the pillow. “Don’t do that!” He complained. “I thought you fell!”

“Bed!” Katara demanded. “Go to sleep!” She stomped a webbed foot.

Zuko got up and came back over. As soon as he reached her she stopped her incessant quacking. He frowned. He picked her up and turned back to the desk. “No!” Katara snapped, her frustration growing. This would be so much easier if he understood what she was saying! She took up her quacking again. Zuko stopped. He looked from her to the bed and sighed heavily.

“Hang on,” He said, depositing her back on the pillow.

“No! Go to bed! Go to bed!” She started chanting as he went back to the desk. He didn’t sit down. He sorted through his paper, retrieved a scroll from a squeaky drawer, and doused the desk light. The lamp beside the bed brightened. Zuko came back, and she quieted as he nudged her out of the way so he could settle on the bed.

“Is this what you were after?” He asked, opening the scroll as he reclined on the pillow. “Just relaxing on the bed?” Katara glared at the scroll. She’d wanted him to _sleep_ , but the scroll was embossed with dragons and when she crawled up beside his head she saw it was a play instead of some report or letter. As tempted as she was to tug the scroll out of his hands she realized this might be the best she could do. He’d stopped working and seemed content to read on the bed. She yawned. He was at least resting, even if he wasn’t asleep.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. Zuko was warm and after a moment she shifted closer, ending up in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Gentle fingers stroked her from head to shell. Her eyes drifted closed.

“No fair!” She woke up to Aang’s dismayed wail. “Katara! Why didn’t you get me up?! I want sleepy firebender cuddles too!” Zuko snored lightly in her ear. Finally asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing away at NaNo and did a little writing on this on the side. 
> 
> I have had a NEXT LEVEL crazy month. I am so exhausted. But I've been meeting my goals NaNo goals!
> 
> As for Zuko's issues with sleep... it seems to be a constant across my fics. I personally also have a fraught relationship with sleep. And I too go to sleep late and get up early. There's just way to much to do to sleep! (Though finding out about blue light from screens causing insomnia helped SO MUCH. And it turns out you can just reduce blue light in your devices' settings like an hour before bed! I went from lying awake for 1 to 2 hours to only 20 to 40 mins... I hope I didn't just jinx myself for tonight though.) 
> 
> Am I projecting on Zuko? 
> 
> Also, time is weird in the Avatar universe. But the turtleducks have been in Zuko's care for at least a few days.


	6. Partial Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka keeps trying to remember that he _doesn't like_ Zuko. Aang is a jealous, attention seeking turtleduckling. Katara goes on a little field trip and comes back with enough information to know that she needs more. 
> 
> (And Iroh is a crafty prince, who excels at double speak and protecting his nephew.)

Sokka still didn’t like Zuko. But he couldn’t deny that it was _incredibly_ boring without him there. The hole was wide enough that Sokka suspected that Aang could wiggle out of it if he _really_ tried, but after the scare with Katara getting stuck Sokka wasn’t willing to risk it yet. When they weren’t working on expanding their exit, they could swim or… swim… Honestly, yelling at Zuko and chasing him was the most interesting thing that happened all day. To the point that he actually perked up when Zuko walked in at the end of the day. And then started berating himself for it.

Zuko was not a good person. It didn’t matter that he took in three frozen turtleducklings or made an enclosure. He also threatened his Gran Gran (but left the village more or less intact), burned down the village on Kyoshi Island (but didn’t hurt anyone), and chased Aang across the world (but never burned him). Sokka was starting to hate that little voice that provided counter arguments. It was often helpful in other situations, but at the moment it was very annoying (and sounded an awful lot like Aang and Katara). He was going soft and he knew it.

Or he was just incredibly bored. Because when Zuko sat down at his desk, he wondered if he could get the jerk to bring him out of the enclosure again. Maybe he could see what the prince was working on and get some ideas about his weaknesses. (Maybe he could get him to remove some of the crumbs he couldn’t reach between his shell and feathers before Katara noticed and took her bill to him.)

“I wish his uncle would send him to bed.” Katara watched Zuko with concern beside him. “He doesn’t sleep enough.”

“That’s good for us.” Sokka reminded her. “Gives us an edge.”

“He’s already giving us an edge, Sokka.” She scoffed. “And you don’t have to be happy about him neglecting his health just because he’s our enemy.”

“I’m not _happy_ about it.” Sokka protested. A part of his mind registered shock when he realized it was true. No matter how often he tried to remind the other two (and himself) that Zuko was the _bad guy_ , he honestly _didn’t_ like the way Zuko seemed to overwork himself. “I’m just trying to look at the positive!” Zuko wasn’t a _friend_. He shouldn’t worry about him, but that didn’t mean he wanted the guy to work himself to death. (Sokka tried to shut that part of his brain up, because it was making him remember reasons why he _should_ care: warm hands on his shell, nails that preened his pinfeathers and relieved his itchy scalp, and a patient voice explaining map notations. Things that didn’t matter. That wouldn’t matter once they were human again.) “The more tired _he_ is the harder it will be for him to catch us when we turn back!”

“Or the more likely it will be for him to slip up and _actually_ hurt us when he’s trying not to!” Katara retorted. The sentence wasn’t as ludicrous today as it had been less than a week ago. “He’s going to get hurt if he keeps pushing himself like this.” Sokka wisely didn’t point out how that would actually help them too. Katara continued to berate him.

The crumbs underneath his shell itched. Zuko had helped preen Katara again after the awkward disaster that was Aang trying to preen his sister. Sokka wondered if he was going to remember him. He started very overtly preening as Katara lectured him on being the ‘bigger person’.

It didn’t take long for Zuko to rescue him. He noticed his obvious preening and picked him up to inspect him. Sokka didn’t bite him. Not when he was brushing crumbs out from under his shell. He also didn’t see Aang glowering at him and then start his own exaggerated preening. (Zuko did and Aang did his best to engage the prince in another game trying to capture his hand after he got his turn at grooming.)

Aang perked up the instant that Zuko knelt before his alter. This was what he’d been waiting for. He scurried over to the edge of the mesh and settled down. Zuko’s breathing slowed and the candles began to ebb and blaze in a rhythmic pattern. Aang matched the pace the candles set for him, gazing at the waxing and waning golden flames. Slowly, Aang sank into a meditative state.

He had no sense of how much time had passed before Zuko’s final deep exhale shrank the flames until they went out. Both Zuko and Aang sat there, quiet and still, simply _being_.

“Hey jerkbender! If you’re done playing with fire we’re hungry over here!” Sokka’s demand jolted Aang out of his introspective mindset and he turned to scowl at him. The first decent meditation he’d had since he fled the Southern Air Temple and Sokka ruined it last minute. Aang huffed and stomped away from him. His annoyance only growing when Zuko began feeding the other turtleduckling with a good natured smile on his face.

Aang didn’t get it. Sokka was demanding and ungrateful. He tried to bite the prince every time he showed him any sort of affection. He was a _bad_ turtleduck. Zuko shouldn’t be wasting so much time finding him toys and giving him attention. Aang kicked the woodchips and straw at his feet and decided to take a swim.

Zuko walked into the room with a bit more bounce in his step then usual and a bowl in his hands. He immediately moved to the enclosure as the turtleducks gathered. “We stopped at a dock today and I got you all something a little special.” He said, holding up the bowl as he squatted down to their level. “I already cut them up.” He reached into the bowl and held out his hand with quartered grapes in his palm. Aang was less interested in the food and more interested in clambering up to Zuko’s knees, eyeing his shoulders determinedly. Katara approached the prince’s hand, happy for the chance to eat something other than grain or bread.

Sokka cut her off. “Seriously? How long did it take you to cut these?” It was a time consuming thing to cut, but that just made the gesture more thoughtful in Katara’s opinion. And it certainly didn’t stop Sokka from devouring a few of the slices.

“Buddy, let Ember have some too.” Zuko chided, crossing a stroke down the back with a gentle push away. He’d lost his fear of him attacking the other turtleducklings, but he still clearly had some reservations about Sokka’s eating habits infringing on Katara and Aang’s.

“Hang on.” Sokka said as Katara happily pecked up the slices of grape. “Ember? Who is- oh no.” Katara glanced over as dawning horror rose on Sokka’s face. “No, no, no!”

“Sokka?” Katara asked, concerned. Aang slipped at that moment and Zuko dropped his bowl of carefully cut grapes to catch him. The grapes spilled across the floor of the enclosure but Sokka didn’t immediately run over to gobble them up. “What’s wrong?”

“He named us!” Sokka shouted, outraged. Katara blinked.

“He did?!” Aang gasped, ecstatic. “What’s mine?!”

“Watch your step, Fuzzball.” Zuko said, answering his question.

“Fuzzball. Buddy.” Sokka spat in outrage. “I thought they were just pet names- wrong choice of words. Terms of endearment. But the jerk actually _named_ us!” Katara didn’t see what Sokka was so indignant about.

“Don’t listen to him, Zuko.” Aang said encouragingly. “I like my name! It’s very accurate. I _am_ a fuzzball!” He puffed out his downey feathers in a demonstration.

“That’s not the point!” Sokka continued his meltdown.

“Then what is the point, Sokka?” She asked, growing impatient with her brother’s irrational anger. Though she might have been biased because she did like ‘Ember’ much more than ‘Buddy’ or ‘Fuzzball’.

“The point is that he’s attached!” Sokka shouted. “He’s keeping us! Like we’re some kind of _pets!"_

“He thinks we’re turtleducks.” Katara glared at Sokka. “You might not like it but he’s not doing anything wrong!”

“He gave us names, Katara!” Sokka repeated. Aang was nuzzling Zuko’s hand, making it hard for the prince to collect the grape slices.

“Ember, did you want some more?” Zuko asked, offering his palm to Katara again while he fed Aang a piece at a time. (She really needed to figure out a way to get Zuko to stop spoiling him so much.)

“Katara…” Sokka said warningly. Katara gave him a withering look.

“If you want to sulk, do it somewhere else.” She ordered. “I’m going to enjoy these grapes. Which Zuko _very kindly_ got us and cut up so we could eat them.”

“Katara!” He snapped. She turned to Prince Zuko.

“I like my name too.” She told him, even though she knew he couldn’t understand her. Sokka could and that was enough for now.

Sokka turned and marched away. His sulking in solitude was short lived. Zuko was worried about his disinterest in the food and picked him up (avoiding a snapping bill) wondering aloud if he could convince the ship’s doctor to examine a turtleduck. Katara and Aang tried not to laugh as the half-furious half-miserable Sokka was forced to eat grain to prove to the prince that he was _not_ actually sick, so that he would hopefully put him down (and stop fretting, it was hard to stay mad at the prince when he was so obviously worried about him).

Zuko was absently petting Katara while Aang pouted at both of them from the enclosure. Something in Zuko’s paperwork had been clearly frustrating him and eventually he threw the pages down and came over to the enclosure. He picked up Katara, the closest, despite Aang struggling to get out of the water and rush down the ramp when he saw what was happening. Katara made a point of nuzzling his hand so that Zuko wouldn’t swap them out (Aang had to learn that he couldn’t get everything he wanted from Zuko… and he was much too demanding when the prince clearly needed to relax). Katara felt the tension leech out of Zuko as he pet her. He sighed heavily, relaxing. Katara rubbed her head against his thumb, prompting him to scratch her scalp.

A shadow darkened the window. Zuko looked up. He shot to his feet, muscles coiled. Then Katara tensed as he raced out of the room with her still in his hands. Aang’s confused quack echoing behind her.

The prince raced through red lit hallways, feet thudding on the metal, until he burst out on to the deck of the ship. Katara recoiled, blinded by the sun. “Uncle!” Zuko called. Katara blinked away the spots in her eyes, peering at Iroh who turned to them.

“Nephew. It would seem that Commander Zhao is paying us another visit.” He said placidly.

“I can see that!” Zuko snarled. He glared up at the massive black ship that dwarfed their own. Katara had never noticed how much bigger Zhao’s ship was compared to Zuko’s…

“I don’t suppose this has anything to do with the _Wani_ in Fire Nation water…” Iroh stroked his beard. Zuko shot him a furious glare. Iroh’s gaze dropped and he raised an eyebrow. “Interesting time to let the turtleducklings get some sun.” He observed. Zuko started and looked down at her. Katara met his gaze. Zuko cursed. Katara nipped his thumb for swearing.

“I don’t have time to bring her back down.” He looked around frantically. “Helmsman Kyo! Loan me your pouch!” He pointed at the small bag attached to the man’s belt.

“But-”

“That’s an order, Helmsman!” Zuko snapped. The man pouted, almost as effectively as Aang, as he removed the pouch and emptied it. Zuko snatched it from him (leaving the helmsman pathetically holding the contents of his bag) and attached it to his own belt. He carefully placed Katara inside, stroking her head gently, and lowered the flap, leaving enough of a gap for Katara to see and breathe. She adjusted the flap a bit more with her bill so that she could see a little bit of what was going on. She heard the clank of the gangplank on the deck. Measured steps echoed ominously down the metal as Zhao descended. They were quickly overwhelmed by the march of… a lot of soldiers.

“Prince Zuko…” Zhao’s slimy voice made her skin crawl beneath her feathers and she unconsciously withdrew slightly, pulling her wings and feet into her shell.

“What are you doing on my ship, Zhao.” Zuko demanded, a tightly controlled fury straining his voice, making his rasp more distinctive.

Zhao’s smirk widened. “I’m here to arrest you, Prince Zuko.” Katara gasped. “You entered Fire Nation waters.”

“Really?” Iroh spoke before Zuko could explode. “Do you have any evidence of that?”

“Of course, I do, General Iroh.” Zhao returned in a parody of politeness. “The _Wani_ was seen crossing into our waters.” Katara caught a glimpse of Zuko’s fist clenched so tightly the knuckles were white and bloodless. She tried to lean against him in support, but wasn’t sure if he felt it through the cloth and the belt.

“You have no proof that Prince Zuko was onboard.” Iroh said genially. “The rest of us are not banished.”

“Banish-?!” Katara bit her tongue and hoped that she didn’t attract attention to herself. Zuko’s hand pressed lightly on the outside of the pouch, a reminder to keep quiet.

“I have witnesses that place Prince Zuko at Crescent Island.” Zhao replied, losing some of his good humor.

“Do you?” Iroh asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“My soldiers.” He began.

“Yes, _your_ soldiers. Under your command.” Iroh’s eyes glinted. “You did not take losing your Agni Kai with Prince Zuko well, as I recall.” Zhao scowled. “I’m not certain those witnesses will hold up.” He stepped forward.

“The Sages saw him too.” Zhao refused to back down.

“I had heard you arrested them for treason.” Iroh smiled good naturedly. “All of them if memory serves.”

“They saw him.” Zhao insisted.

“Did they? Or more importantly, will they say that they did?” Iroh took another step forward. Zhao took half a step back. “Will they confirm _your_ story, Commander Zhao?” Iroh lifted his chin. “And if they do, can we truly trust the testimony of _traitors?_ ”

“Get off my ship, Zhao.” Zuko said, his voice hard but his frame slightly more relaxed. “There’s nothing for you here.” Zhao slowly flushed with fury. His own soldiers exchanged glances.

“You were there.” He hissed.

“I haven’t been to the Fire Nation in nearly three years.” Zuko retorted. “And I won’t return until I have the Avatar in my grasp.” Katara swallowed. Zuko said that as if it were a forgone conclusion. Zhao however regained a sliver of his smirk.

“I’d like to see you try.” He straightened. “Afterall, I’m the one with the intelligence. I have all of the most recent reports on the Avatar.” His eyes were alight with malice. “So who do you think will get to him first?” Zhao stepped back as Katara heard a snap and crackle of flames. “Fall back, men.” He turned and led the retreat up the gangplank. But he couldn’t leave it without a parting shot. “You should have just let me arrest you, _Prince_ Zuko.” He sneered. “The only way _you’ll_ return to the Fire Nation is in chains.”

The crew watched the commander disembark. Katara stuck her head out in time to see the behemoth of a ship moving away. The people on the deck seemed to release a collective sigh of relief as they returned to their duties. “Uncle,” Zuko said softly, moving over to him, ignorant of the small turtleduck poking her head out of his pouch. “I…” The prince seemed at a loss for words.

“Perhaps now you would humor an old man’s desire for a game of Pai Sho and a cup of tea with his nephew.” Iroh said mildly. Zuko huffed, annoyed as Katara grinned. “And you’ll be more willing to listen to an old man’s advice on perilous situations.” He added with light rebuke.

“I’ll consider it.” Zuko replied. He clasped Iroh’s shoulder with a tight squeeze. When Katara looked up she saw he was staring after Zhao’s ship. He shook himself and turned back to Iroh. “Oh! Ember!” He looked down and Katara quacked at him. “I hope you haven’t been this obvious the whole time.”

“I wasn’t!” She protested, affronted.

“You named her Ember?” Iroh asked, his face softening.

“It just… seemed right.” He removed her from the pouch. Katara stretched in his palm. It was nice to be out in fresh air again. The air was cool but the sun warmed her shell in a way that she hadn’t been able to appreciate when they’d first transformed. “It’s a good thing I had her with me instead of Buddy or Fuzzball.” He added sheepishly. “Those two talk _a lot_.” Katara snorted. He had no idea.

Zuko was unable to escape the Pai Sho game. Iroh refused to even let him return ‘Ember’ to his room as the board was set up right there on the deck, mildly suggesting that she might improve his patience. Katara understood why as the game went on and the prince became more aggravated. Petting her really did seem to calm him down. She tried not to think too much about the confrontation between Zhao and Zuko. Every time she did she grew confused and angry. And this wasn’t the time for it. She had to wait until she was back in her enclosure to work through what had happened. So she focused on what was happening at the table. Katara didn’t know how the game was played, but the pieces were pretty and Aang wasn’t the only one who knew how to look adorable. Zuko’s eyes lit up with delight as she picked up the piece that Iroh placed in the middle of the board and escaped back to his side of the table.

“Do not let her lose that nephew! We wouldn’t want to stop to look for a piece again.” Iroh smiled as if he’d told a great joke. Zuko switched the piece with one with a lovely blue design. She set it before her and admired it. The sun was nice but sometimes there was a cold and cutting wind that swept over the deck. Zuko easily warded off the chill by holding his hand above her and warming the air. He would have been nice to have at the South Pole (not a sentence she ever expected to think). When the sun set and it was time to go Katara picked up her lovely blue tile, refusing to release it. Zuko, ever the pushover, easily relented and she had a new toy.

Zuko brought Katara back to his room and the instant the door was shut he began praising her. “Good girl. You stayed so quiet. He didn’t notice you at all.” He reached into his desk drawer and brought out some extra grain as a treat. “I’m so proud of you.” Katara restrained her eyeroll and put her new tile on one side of his palm so she could eat the grain. “Alright that’s enough excitement for one day, wouldn’t you agree?” He cooed bringing her back to the enclosure with several calming strokes from head to tail. Sokka and Aang waited anxiously at the edge of the enclosure. They mobbed her the instant he put her (and her tile) down.

“What happened?! Are you okay?! What’s going on?!” Sokka demanded. He checked her over for injuries. He couldn’t hug her but he was doing his best. Leaning into her and wrapping his neck around hers. Aang fluttered around behind them.

“I’m fine. It’s okay, Sokka.” She soothed him, running her bill along his feathery neck. “It was an accident. He was in a rush.”

“What happened?” Aang asked.

“Zhao.” Katara spat, finally able to release the fury that had been festering since the man threatened and taunted Zuko. She’d only seen Zhao at Crescent Island but all of the rage she’d previously held for Zuko for pursing them, for everything the Fire Nation had done, suddenly had a new target, and it was far more appropriate (and creepy) than Zuko ever was.

“That commander from the Temple?” Sokka asked. “What did he want? Are they plotting something?”

“No! He was trying to _arrest_ Zuko!” She shouted, outraged. Sokka and Aang gaped at her.

“For what?!” Aang asked.

“For going to Crescent Island.” Katara stomped away, trying to order her thoughts.

“Why would that- I’m confused.” Sokka’s head tilted in a way that meant he’d be scratching his head if he could.

“I don’t know. It sounds like… Iroh mentioned that Zuko was the only one who was banished.” She said.

Sokka’s eyes bulged. “He’s _banished?!_ ” He glanced at Zuko who was rifling through pages, a frown on his face.

“That’s why Zhao was trying to arrest him. For entering Fire Nation waters.” Katara explained. She started pacing. “Zuko said he hasn’t been back to the Fire Nation in nearly _three years_.”

“Do you think… do you think that we could convince him to stop chasing us then?” Aang asked hopefully. Katara slowed.

“No… he still seems pretty determined to capture you.” Katara said. She was missing something there. She didn’t know what it was but there was more to Zuko’s mission than she’d previously realized. She just couldn’t… put her finger on it.

“… _Is_ Zuko going to be arrested?” Sokka asked. “Not to be the jerk, but… he’s kind of all that’s standing between us and… I don’t know. Would his crew eat us?”

“Stop suggesting that as a possibility and no.” She smiled slightly. “Zuko’s uncle talked the creep in circles.” She stopped as she remembered. “Oh, and he said that _all_ of the Fire Sages were arrested for treason.”

“Shyu…” Aang whispered mournfully.

“At least he’s still alive.” Sokka said consolingly.

“Yeah.” Aang shook himself. “Yeah.”

“Did you learn anything else?” Sokka prompted his sister.

“Yes. I learned that Zhao has a bigger ship, more funding, and more resources than Zuko. He’s just as determined to catch us as Zuko is.” Katara turned to look at the prince. “But he’s a whole lot worse.” She looked back at Sokka and Aang. “Zhao isn’t like Zuko. He won’t hesitate to hurt us.” Aang swallowed. Sokka, on the other hand, seemed skeptical.

“Katara, it’s not that I doubt you. But… If you’d told me the same thing about Zuko last week I would have believed you without question.” He said. “Maybe he’s not as bad as he seemed.”

Katara and Aang exchanged a glance and decided not the point out to Sokka that he’d implied that Zuko wasn’t as bad as he’d thought.

“I have to find out what he knows.” All three turtleducklings startled. Zuko was bracing himself against his chair, staring at the chaotic spread of paper on his desk. He turned and knelt before one of the drawers under his bed. He pulled it open and removed the clothing, then he took out a board. (“Is that a false bottom?” Sokka muttered, eyes wide.) Zuko stared down at whatever was in the drawer. “Here we go again…” He glanced at the turtleducklings and chuckled silently. “You guys can keep a secret, right?” He pulled out a black outfit and an eerily leering mask.

“What is he doing?” Sokka asked. Zuko began to change and Sokka and Katara turned away, as they always did. Aang never seemed to feel the need (though he’d never actively watched, he just didn’t pay attention), it might have been an Air Nomad thing, but it might also have been an oblivious twelve year old thing.

“He’s done.” Aang let them know. Sokka raised a downey eyebrow when they turned back and found Zuko clad in black, swinging the twin blades from the wall in a circle before he combined them into one sword and sheathed the weapon. He lifted the mask. Stared into its dark eyes a moment and then he put it on. He moved to the window, slipped it open and started climbing _up_ , closing the window behind him with a foot practically invisible against the darkness.

“Huh…” Aang canted his head.

“What was _that_ about?” Sokka wondered aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always thought that there would have been _some_ fallout from Zuko being seen on Crescent Island. So I decided to address it. And give the turtleducks some fragmented intel too!
> 
> Also you aren't _actually_ supposed to feed ducks bread. It's bad for them. Grain and grapes are the recommended options I heard about as a shocked teen, but we are going to pretend bread is fine for turtleducks since it's canon. 
> 
> [Here's a list of options good for ducks](https://everydaywanderer.com/10-things-feed-ducks)
> 
> I WON NANOWRIMO! Okay, it was across about 5 different Avatar fanfics. But I feel like I need people to know how impressive it is in _this month_. 
> 
> **Trigger warning for pet death in my family and being an all around bummer**  
>  Week 1: Mom broke her leg (needed surgery) I have to take care of her and am very freaked out.  
> Week 2: _Sister_ breaks her wrist! Out of state so I can't even visit her!  
> Week 3: **Trigger warning** My dad's dog (my childhood dog) was attacked and killed by another dog while my step-mother (whom some of you may remember from the rock thing) was walking her. (Still kinda in shock about that.)  
> Week 4: Mouse in the house. (Ongoing) My job to handle it. (I sealed the place it got in but I still have to catch it.) UPDATE! Mouse has been caught! 
> 
> So, yes. Pretty proud of myself! And stressed... SO stressed... I was also moving this week but that's been pushed back a little bit...


	7. Intruders! (AKA Visitors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtleducklings get some visitors. Aang gets cuddles. And Sokka ~~gets lost~~ gets the lay of the land.

Aang and Katara dozed against each other while Sokka glared at the window, keeping himself awake through pure spite. The sky beyond was lightening to a faint pre-dawn blue and Zuko still hadn’t returned. Aang and Katara had insisted on staying up to wait for him, saying they would go to bed once he got back. Eventually Sokka joined them, planning his own ‘welcome’ for the inconsiderate prince who had kept them up all night. Unfortunately, he couldn’t yell at him when a dark hand pressed on the window and slid it open.

“You massive jerk.” Sokka said as the silent figure crawled into the room, looking more spirit than human. He kept his voice low so that he didn’t disturb Katara or Aang. The black pupil-less eyes turned on him. Sokka ruffled his feathers, shaking out his tail to dispel the shudder he felt at the eerie face. Though Zuko did that himself when his body relaxed and softened. Sokka knew that under his mask he had that dumb besotted look he got when he thought they were being cute. “Don’t give me that look! I’m mad at you!” Sokka whisper-yelled. “Where were you?! We- Katara and Aang were worried sick!” Zuko pushed the mask back so it rested on the top of his head and, yep, there it was. Dumb look.

“Hey, Buddy.” He smiled softly. “You look cold.”

“And whose fault is that?!” Sokka exploded. Then the crook of his wing met his beak in a parody of a facepalm as the others stirred.

“Sokka?” Katara mumbled. “What are you-?”

“Zuko!” Aang jumped up and scurried to the edge of the mesh, Katara almost fell over at his sudden absence. “Are you okay? What happened?” Did you bring us back anything?”

“Shh! Shh!” Zuko knelt in front of the mesh, running warm hands over cold shells (Sokka snapped at his fingers). “Let’s not wake Uncle. Okay? An evil smirk touched the edges of Sokka’s beak.

“Don’t-” Katara warned.

“WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG MAN?!” Alarm crossed Zuko’s face. He tried to grab Sokka, who evaded his hands.

“Tattletale.” Aang muttered as Sokka shouted.

“WE’VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT WORRIED SICK!”

“Zuko?” Iroh called, muffled through the metal door. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, Uncle!” He yelled. “Buddy’s just being a brat!” Sokka cackled as he jumped over Zuko’s hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Go away!” Zuko snapped. Sokka ran under his feet and Zuko tripped trying to avoid stepping on him. The prince awkwardly fell, butt-first, into the tub with a clang and a splash.

“Zuko?!” Iroh knocked urgently. “What was that?!”

“Nothing! Go back to bed!” Zuko yelled. Sokka scurried up the ramp and hopped onto Zuko’s splayed knee.

“Ha!” He quacked smugly. Zuko glared at him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He growled.

“I am not!” Sokka puffed up indignantly.

“Yeah! He’s not cute!” Aang objected from the ramp.

“See!” Then Sokka registered what Aang had said. “Hey!” He whipped around and glowered at the smaller turtleduckling trying to work out how to climb on Zuko from his angle.

“Is he okay?” Katara asked uncertainly. “That looked like it hurt.”

Zuko shoved the mask in their sleeping box and stalked to the door to calm his uncle, pulling down his hood and running fingers through the hair plastered to his scalp. Aang went to investigate the mask while Sokka followed the prince to heckle him and Katara watched him, assessing his movements for any indications of injuries. The mask was from traditional Fire Nation theatre. The sort that Kuzon’s grandpa liked. Aang had only seen a few plays in this style and he didn’t recognize the character.

He circled the mask thoughtfully, glancing up for a moment when Iroh ducked into the room, chiding Zuko for his wet clothing. Aang nudged the mask deeper into the box and started pulling fluff around it to hide it better. He felt Zuko’s eyes on him and cheeped. “I got it.” Aang caught the hint of a smile on the teen’s face as Iroh’s fire warmed hands passed over him, making his clothing steam. Aang settled on the mask and beamed at him.

Sure enough, once Zuko managed to escape his uncle’s fussing and push him out of the room Zuko retrieved both the mask _and_ Aang.

“What a good turtleduck.” He praised him, scratching his scalp right where his arrow would be. Aang lifted his head, arching into the petting. Zuko tucked his mask away but didn’t bother changing. He went to the desk, Aang cradled to his chest. “Thanks for looking after that, Fuzzball.” He said softly. “It’s a little silly that I use that mask as my disguise, but… I’m glad Uncle didn’t see it. He wouldn’t understand.” Zuko chuckled. “Though I’ve kind of given it a new reputation. They don’t even use the same name for me as the character.” He patted Aang, then pulled out a map. “Either Zhao’s entire network is lying to him or the Avatar is up to something and his bison’s leading us away.” Zuko muttered. Aang stiffened as the prince marked a few places on the map. “Zhao would have heard if anyone from the Fire Nation had gotten to him or his companions. The Earth Kingdom wouldn’t hurt him. Those pirates are landlocked.” Aang glanced up at Zuko. A frown was tugging at his mouth. “Spirits, they’d better not have gotten involved in something stupid and made an enemy I don’t know about.”

“To be fair,” Aang objected, the feathers puffing around him in embarrassment. “It wasn’t _my_ enemy. Just a previous Avatar’s.” Zuko continued petting him, softening. Unaware that the one he sought was literally in his hands.

“What do you think? Should I have Teruko and some of the others ask around the local dives?” He mused.

“I mean, it’s a waste of time.” Aang said sheepishly. “So probably not?”

Zuko considered the map, deaf to the pertinent information that Aang was giving him. “Keep following the bison while we look for another lead.” He muttered. “They have to meet up with the bison eventually.” He stopped petting Aang to rub his eyes. “Spirits, I hope that I don’t have to rescue them from sandbenders or something.”

“We can take care of ourselves!” Sokka squawked, eavesdropping.

“Honestly, you already did rescue us.” Aang said.

Zuko sighed and moved to the alter. “What do you think you’re doing?” Katara quacked sharply. “Why aren’t you going to bed?” Aang restrained himself from squirming in excitement as Zuko lit the candles. He didn’t want Zuko to put him back if he was too distracting. “Seriously?” Katara demanded. Zuko settled in front of the alter; his hands palm up in his lap, creating a safe makeshift nest for Aang. Aang adjusted and turned his focus to the flames. They had already begun growing and shrinking, but this time Aang was close enough to feel the current of Zuko’s meditative breathing. Aang followed along. Focusing first on the breath, then on the creaking and thrum of the ship, and finally the faint lapping of the waves and the wind beyond the window. Things that had faded to the background were in the foreground and sounds he usually paid attention to fell away.

If Katara or Sokka said anything during their meditation it didn’t register.

Katara should have expected Zuko to skip sleeping all together when he came back that morning. She paced restlessly in front of the mesh, eyes on the prince rubbing his eyes. He’d changed into his armor after he returned Aang to the enclosure. Aside from a somewhat extended meditation session he showed no sign of resting after his sleepless night. Katara wasn’t sure what she could do about it. Zuko wouldn’t fall for the ‘I want to be on the bed’ trick this early in the day (it turned out that it only worked pretty late at night). Aang seemed to be able to slow him down by begging for cuddles; Zuko didn’t like to move him once he was comfy and if he was comfy on his leg or shoulder that meant _he_ probably wouldn’t move. Could she use that? She was cute, right? If she could get him to pick her up… She narrowed her eyes consideringly at the prince.

Zuko’s head snapped around to the door. He tensed and stalked over to stand behind it. “What’s he doing?” Sokka whispered, instantly on edge. Katara’s eyes went to the escape they had worked on and _might_ be able to fit through. Aang scurried over to the mesh next to Zuko’s leg.

The door swung open. “Would you relax?” A woman snapped, stomping into the room. “He’ll be on the deck by now.” She was wearing grease stained coveralls Katara had never seen on a Fire Nation soldier before.

“You realize that he’s going to roast us if he finds us in here, right?” A soldier Katara recognized from the deck hissed. His name was… Kyo. That was it.

“It’s fine.” The woman hefted her toolkit dismissively. “We’ve got a reason to be here.” Zuko closed the door with a clang, making everyone except Aang jump.

“And what reason might that be?” Zuko asked, his voice low and dangerous. Kyo paled. The woman cleared her throat shakily.

“I have to check your heating vents.” She claimed, trying to play off her nerves as casual nonchalance. “We’re moving into warmer territory and I need to make sure they… aren’t warped from overuse in the south.”

“I see,” Zuko infused an impossible amount of disbelief in those two words. “And Helmsman Kyo is here because…”

“I’m short.” The woman growled. “I need him to give me a boost.” Kyo nodded frantically. Zuko glared at them both. Kyo fidgeted and after a moment of glaring back the woman threw up her free hand. “Screw it. You caught us. We’re here to see the turtleducks.”

Zuko blinked, startled out of his glare. Aang jumped, either in excitement or surprise. Sokka yelped “What?!” and Katara stared at them.

“Come on, princey.” The woman crossed her arms and scowled. “You aren’t the only one who likes the fuzzy menaces.”

“They aren’t menaces.” Zuko objected, moving between them and the enclosure. Kyo seemed to be having a minor crisis, but while the woman was somewhat uneasy, she didn’t seem to be afraid.

“They definitely are.” The woman said. “Come on, let us see them.”

“Hanako…” The prince growled.

“Kyo will play another game of Pai Sho with General Iroh.” She offered.

“I will?!” Kyo yelped.

“Zuko, don’t you dare let them pet us!” Sokka skittered back.

“Two games _and_ one of you has to be the first to taste his next shipment of tea.” Zuko bartered.

“Done.” Hanako grinned, while Kyo spluttered (“ _Two games?!_ ”) “Kyo likes tea.”

“I’ll get some grain.” Zuko moved aside and knelt next to the food box. “And watch out for Buddy. He bites.”

“You bet I do!” Sokka shouted from where he’d retreated beside the half filled tub.

The woman, Hanako, squatted next to the mesh and smiled crookedly at them, while Kyo grappled with what he’d been volunteered for. “Hey cutie.” She greeted Katara. Aang was waddling over to them, partially excited, partially nervous.

“That one’s Ember.” Zuko told her, pouring grain into her palms and shoving a roll of bread into Kyo’s hands.

“Which one’s Buddy?” Kyo asked nervously, kneeling next to the enclosure.

“The one glaring at us next to the tub.” Zuko pointed.

“I can’t believe you’re selling us out for a few Pai Sho games!” Sokka snapped.

“The smallest one is Fuzzball.” Zuko continued the introductions. He reached out to pet Aang and the turtleduckling immediately tried to climb into his sleeve.

“Aw…” Kyo melted. Hanako sprinkled grain in front of Katara. She obligingly pecked it up. Aang’s head was inside Zuko’s sleeve, his feet kicking to try and push his body deeper into a space it certainly did not fit in.

“Seriously guys?” Sokka groaned. “First Zuko, now his lackies?”

Zuko pulled Aang out of his sleeve and patted his head, smoothing the ruffled feathers. He put him down. “You have to tear up the bread smaller for Fuzzball.” He told Kyo who was offering Aang a scrap of the roll. Katara’s attention was taken by Hanako slowly reaching for her with an index finger. She ducked it. She might let Zuko pet her but… there was no way to finish that thought without feeling awkward. Hanako pulled back and fed her more grain.

“They’re so cute.” Kyo whisper-squeaked.

“It’s been ages since I could feed turtleducks.” Hanako agreed. “My friends and I used to sneak out and feed them during history class.”

“You cut class?” Zuko sounded like a disapproving older brother.

“It’s not like I need history to keep the engines running.” Hanako rolled her eyes and gave Katara more grain. “We aren’t all overachievers, Prince Zuko.”

“I’m _not_ an overachiever!” Zuko’s voice started to raise but he quickly lowered it when Aang tugged his sleeve. “Ask anyone.” Zuko scowled and shooed the turtleduckling towards Kyo.

Hanako and Kyo exchanged a glance. “If you say so, sir.” Kyo said hesitantly while Hanako shook her head.

“I have to refill the tub.” Zuko growled, standing up to step over the mesh.

“What?! Hey! Don’t you dare leave us alone with them!” Sokka shouted. “Zuko!” Katara looked back in time to see Sokka bite Zuko’s wrist, ineffectively trying to hold him in place. Zuko looked down at him, back at the two crewmembers, detached Sokka and put him in the half full tub with no way to escape. “Hey! What are you doing?!” His voice echoed weirdly against the walls of the tub.

“Be right back. Ember, Fuzzball, be good.” Zuko crossed the enclosure and headed out of the room.

“Wait! Why does he get to go with you?!” Aang protested, trying to chase Zuko and nearly running into the mesh. “This is so unfair!”

“Aw, it’s alright. He’ll be back with your brother soon.” Kyo cooed, trying to distract him with bread.

“Told you it would be fine.” Hanako smirked at him.

“He caught us!” Kyo said incredulously. “And you totally sold me out!”

“It’s a few games and tea.” Hanako said dismissively. “You’ll be fine.”

“Then you do it!”

“Can’t be away from the engines that long.” Hanako said quickly. Kyo groaned. “Come on, we got off easy. Kazuto had you half convinced he would kill us.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t with all your back talk.” Kyo muttered. Hanako shook her head.

“No, he likes it when you’re direct.” She said, with a lot more confidence than she’d had when actually facing Zuko. “If he didn’t mind me yelling I wouldn’t have survived long enough for him to learn how to weld.” She tapped a soldered point attaching the mesh to the metal poles. “He’s not bad at it either.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked sharply at Kyo. “Don’t you dare tell him I said that.” She threatened. Kyo raised his hands defensively, causing Aang to quack at him as he pulled away the bread. The helmsman dropped it and Aang went back to pecking. Hanako fed Katara more. Katara kept eating, slower, she was getting a little full, but she wanted to keep listening. “Speaking of weird things for royalty to learn, how’s his navigation training?”

“I honestly don’t even know.” Kyo shrugged. “I can’t track his progress at all. It started with him getting in arguments with Lt. Jee a lot a year or two ago; and I guess he just started picking things up from him because next thing I know he’s making me go over maps to see if his course corrections would save time.”

Hanako snorted. “And he thinks he’s not an overachiever.”

“It’s not a bad thing to want to learn things.” Katara said, mildly offended on Zuko’s behalf. “And it’s not _that_ weird. Isn’t he in charge of the ship?” Her quack drew the pair’s attention.

“Agni, they’re cute.” Kyo grinned. Katara huffed in annoyance at her lack of speech.

“Yeah,” Hanako agreed. “Hey, doesn’t that one look like he’s got an arrow on his head?” She pointed at Aang. The ducklings stiffened.

Kyo squinted. “Huh, I guess he does.” Kyo laughed. “I’m surprised the prince didn’t name him ‘Avatar’.” Aang made a noise that sounded like a combination between choking and cheeping and tugged his head and extremities into his shell as if hiding would make them forget about the marking on his head.

“Hey! You scared him!” Hanako lightly backhanded his arm.

“Me?!”

“You _both_ scared him.” Katara quacked, going to stand next to Aang. “It’s alright, Aang. They don’t suspect anything. Your markings aren’t that different from mine and Sokka’s.”

“What if they say something to Zuko?” His anxious words were muffled by his shell. “What if-”

“It will be okay.” Katara cut off his mounting panic. “Even if he realized we’re human he wouldn’t suspect that we’re _us_. We’re his turtleducks.” It felt weird saying it, but it was true. “Zuko’s got a blind spot when it comes to us.” Aang peeked out of his shell.

“Really?” He asked timidly.

“Really.” Katara assured him. Even if he learned they were human, Zuko was so attached to them that, without hard evidence, he probably would just convince himself that they weren’t his quarry. “He couldn’t hurt you, you’re his Fuzzball.”

At that moment, Zuko walked in carefully trying not to spill. Sokka swimming in the gently rocking water. Zuko took one look at them and turned narrowed eyes on the nervous crewmembers. “Why is Fuzzball hiding in his shell?” He asked dangerously.

Kyo audibly gulped and Hanako silently pointed at him. Aang emerged from his shell, staring up at Zuko with big eyes. Zuko crouched to put the tub down and moved between Hanako and Kyo, picking up Aang with gentle hands. (Sokka looked up sharply, finding himself more or less unsupervised outside of the enclosure.) “I think you should go.” Zuko growled.

“Yes, sir!” Kyo scrambled to get out. Hanako took one look at Zuko’s protective glare and rethought any objection she might have. She grabbed her toolkit and followed him out.

Zuko held Aang close to his chest, one hand comfortingly stroking his shell. Katara sighed in fond exasperation. Aang had nothing to worry about. At least, not as long as they were turtleducks.

Aang tried to burrow closer to Zuko, but the breastplate was in the way. He involuntarily cheeped in distress. Zuko shushed him soothingly. Aang pressed against his breastplate again and nearly panicked when Zuko put him down on his pillow but he was just removing the piece of armor. Aang practically threw himself into Zuko’s chest once he picked him up again.

“I’m sorry, Fuzzball. I wouldn’t have left you alone with them if I’d have known you’d get so spooked.” Aang could feel the soft vibration of Zuko’s voice through his chest.

“It’s not your fault.” Aang muttered against his shirt. Zuko’s calloused hands rubbed his head and shell. Aang greedily soaked in the affection. It was selfish, but he couldn’t resist.

Katara had misunderstood why he was panicking.

He wasn’t afraid of Zuko hurting him. He was afraid of Zuko _hating_ him. He was afraid of how Zuko would react if he found out who he really was. Zuko loved Fuzzball and he hated the Avatar. So… would he hate Aang for being both? Aang whimpered at the thought. Zuko cuddled him closer.

It had barely been a week and a half, but in that time Zuko had made Aang feel safe and happy. He’d never gotten _so_ attached so quickly before. Maybe it was because he’d lost everyone else and he wanted to hold his new friends close. Or maybe Zuko was just special.

Aang was going to lose Zuko. They were going to turn back into humans (he wasn’t sure how yet but he’d figure it out) and Zuko was going to pursue them again. Aang would never get more firebender cuddles or fussing or games, because Zuko wanted to capture the Avatar.

Aang hated being the Avatar.

He had to stop thinking about it. He had to soak up Zuko’s love while he still had it. So he nuzzled the Fire Nation prince and let him comfort him. Slowly he relaxed as his worries about the future drifted away. He’d figure something out once he was human. For now he had Zuko and everything was fine.

Of course, Sokka had to ruin it.

Sokka hopped on to the miniature dock and headed down the ramp. Zuko was completely distracted by Aang. He hurried over to the mesh. “What happened? Is he okay?” He asked Katara quietly.

“They noticed his markings looked like an arrow and one of them said he could have been named Avatar.” Katara answered. “It freaked him out.” She glanced up at Zuko coddling Aang. “I think he’ll be fine.” Sokka’s jaw clenched, but he trusted Katara’s judgement about this.

“Okay.” He glanced around. “I’m going to scout the area. See if there are any ways out.”

“Be careful.” Katara cautioned.

“Always.” Sokka scuttled away, trying to avoid Zuko’s notice. He went under the desk, avoiding the bed.

He found what he was looking for almost immediately. A vent. He’d seen two, one above the bed and another over the door, but this one was set into the floor. Warm air drifted out of it. Sokka started pulling at the cover. It seemed loose. Hadn’t that lady mentioned something about warped vents? Sokka tested it with his beak; wiggling it up and down and then, unexpectedly, it popped out of place.

“What was that?” Sokka fell backwards. “Wait, Buddy? Buddy? Where are you? Here boy!” _I’m not a polar dog!_ Sokka thought fiercely as he struggled out from under the vent cover. “Buddy? Come here, Buddy!” Zuko was sounding increasingly panicked.

“Sokka, would you get out here?” Aang called crossly. Sokka scowled. “Sokka, he’s worried.”

“Buddy?!” Sokka ignored them both, clambering awkwardly across the cover so he could look down into the vent.

It was dark. But it looked big enough for the three of them. If he could figure out where it led… Sokka took a few more steps forward to stick his head into the vent. And tripped over the edge of the cover.

CLANG!

“BUDDY!?”

Ouch.

Sokka was on the back of his shell in a vent under Prince Zuko’s desk. And he couldn’t flip himself over.

This was humiliating.

No, as long as he was here he was _going_ to investigate this vent. Sokka swung his feet, rocking his shell back and forth until he managed to kick off the wall of the vent and get enough momentum to flip. Determinedly he marched into the darkness. Behind him he heard the scrape of the desk.

“Agni damn it! The vents! Hanako! HANAKO! GET IN HERE NOW!”

Sokka absolutely didn’t get lost in the vents… it did take Hanako and Zuko about two hours and an embarrassing game of Marco Polo (which he was renaming “Buddy-Quack”) to get him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Kyo did get out of the tea tasting and stick Hanako with it (if it were Kazuto he would have had to do it). Now, what's so bad about being one of the first to try a _new_ shipment of Iroh's tea? Well... for the first batch he makes it for you and starts telling you all about it's history. He'll wax poetic about it's flavor and benefits. Then he'll start experimenting with the temp and time he seeps it at. He tries to figure out if his usual flavors taste different and how the new ones can be blended better. And you are expected to sit there and drink each new batch of tea he makes while musing. This entire affair takes between two and three hours, and Zuko has been subjected to it enough that even if he'd liked tea in the beginning he is _over it_ now. 
> 
> I'm going to be real with you. I had originally cut the vents thing entirely because when I first thought of it Sokka was still very anti-Zuko. While he still doesn't like him, I don't think he's at the point where he feels in danger the way he did when I first thought of Sokka getting lost/escaping through the vents. (It was going to be this dramatic thing where Zuko rescued him from the furnace.) But as it is, Sokka is _clinging_ to his dislike. He's right on the edge of grudgingly liking/caring about Zuko and that's not what I wanted to be the thing that flips him because Zuko's _already_ done stuff like rescue them. It feels redundant. So, I cut it. But then Zuko walked in and was immediately distracted by Aang and I just couldn't quite bring myself to miss the opportunity. So here we are. 
> 
> Also, I feel like I'm playing up the Aang being mad at Sokka thing a little bit too much? Aang's not actively mad at Sokka, just a bit jealous and clingy (and doesn't like that Sokka's getting attention while being a jerk when Zuko could be giving _Aang_ attention).
> 
> Thank you for the comments! I love getting them!
> 
> Edit: I forgot! [Avaya29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaya29/pseuds/avaya29) did some art of [Katara preening Zuko's phoenix plume](https://avayarising.tumblr.com/post/641113821895852032/image-pencil-sketch-of-zuko-with-his-season-1)!


End file.
